Taken
by ilovehimhelovesme
Summary: Ricky Left, Amy's getting her life back together with the help of Adrian, and Ben's going to Jail. What happens when on a faithful day, the couples meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fan-fiction So it's a little short because I was trying it out. This is when everyone graduated high school. Everyone is in college and Ricky Moved to D.C you have to read it though! hope you like it.**

***Amy POV***

"momma, when's daddy coming?" John asked tugging on my white sundress.

"I dunno baby... Ask the new tramp he has around arm"

I knew I shouldn't be saying that in front of John. But it was true. As soon as Ricky transferred to D.C to go to a better college, I had given him his ring back. Saying we needed sometime off but mostly because i felt as if he was trapped, and he would be unfaithful. I guess if I hadn't done that, Ricky and I would be married, and he would probably have kept the option to go to the same college. But I do well as a single mom. I have a better job; practicing to be a teacher, I pay bills on time and Ricky pays child support,Ricky does get John but he just doesn't have to go through me to get him. I usually just give john to my mother and my mother gives john to Ricky. That way I don't have to face him.

I know that makes me a coward but he could've told me to stop, he could have ran after me and told me he loved me and that he didn't want to let me go. Heck! I had the whole conversation planned out in my head. I just wanted to see if he'd come back. And he didn't.

I wasn't feeling well after thinking about him for long. My head started to pound, so I laid down on my bed and called Adrian. After Grace left Adrian because of that whole kiss thing, Adrian And I became better friends and later on turned into best friends. She goes to a college close by and still lives in ben's condo.

"hey" I said as soon as she picked up

"hey, are you ready yet?"

We were going to have a girls night out. A guy hooked us up with fake IDs, Adrian took mine just incase I changed my mind about drinking. I wasn't going to drink though, I AM A MOTHER.

"thats the thing... I'm feeling kinda sick SOO..."

"Amy. I Hope your not telling me that your bailing on me because I would be really unhappy..."

" yeah I am.. Kinda"

"Amy...your telling me I got all dressed up for nothing?"

"sorry..."

"ok look we'll go next week. I heard there's a celebrity DJing it. But I am damn bored today so I'm coming over your house and WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER"

"Adrian..." I started. Then I heard the line go dead and I sighed as I dressed in my PJs.

***Adrian POV***

I hung up the phone as quick as i could and took off the "club clothes" I was wearing. I walked to the bathroom where I removed my makeup. Amy was really depressed when Ricky left. She started to eat depression pills that the doctors had told her STRICTLY NOT TO EAT. She needed someone to pick her back up and brush off her shoulders and that someone was me. We started hanging out and I made her forget about Ricky. But I still feel as if she still loves him. I REALLY need to get her a boyfriend.

I packed my overnight bag and was about to head outside when I got a call

"hello" I asked. The only people who call me anymore is Amy, and my parents.

"hey Adrian" I knew that voice all too well.

"Ben?"

"um how are you doing?"

"Ben? Why are you calling me?"

"uh I really don't know... Dylan and I broke up and once we broke up... She kinda told on me for what happened a year ago..."

"what happened a year ago Ben?" I anxiously asked.

"remember? We burned down the school?"

" oh yeah. So now whats going to happen?"

"I'm going to jail."

"Ben... They can't do that, your a min-"

"I'm 18 Adrian"

I gasped a little bit. Ben? In jail? He wouldn't even last a day.

"I just needed to tell you that I-" he got cut off in mid sentence as the line went dead.

What could he have said... Possibilities rang in my mind as I picked up my keys and scooted out the door with my overnight bag slung on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im going to update everyday… since I have no life lol um yeah I have free time on my hands**

**Ben POV**

"Son, when are you leaving?" my father wasn't mad. He was sad. And he wasn't disappointed, he was proud. I broke up with Dylan because the only thing holding us together was this problem. And despite the fact that I KNEW that Dylan would tell everyone that the fire was only my fault, I knew I had to break up with her. She got me into more trouble than I had been with both of my ex-wives. But I don't think I would count Amy as one of my wives. We weren't even technically married. Only by the state Nevada. Looking back on it, I was pretty stupid. I don't think I even loved Amy. I just really cared about her. I still do, but not... Like that. "Tomorrow, they told me I have to or I could be kept in there for a longer time for disobeying the law." He drew a long breath. "How long?"

"2 months until my next trial."

"Son... I'm really proud of you."

"I know"

He patted my back and was almost through the door, when he said

"You might want to call your friends, and tell them you won't be available..."

"Okay."

I took out my cell and dialed Ricky's number.

"Hey this is Ricky, I'm not here right now, please leave your name and message after the beep. And this is Maya, if you don't hear back from us, we probably don't want to talk to you he he. BEEEEEEP"

I was pissed Ricky didn't answer, he was probably caught up in having intimate moments with Maya. I still can't believe he left Amy and John. Why did he do that? In all of our years of being best friends, and me sticking by him even when he chose to leave to D.C, he never once told me why he and Amy broke up. And now he lives with that blond bimbo Maya. **"Hey it's Ben. Don't call back... I'm going to jail. Kay bye"** it was short, I know. But I didn't need to tell him any reasons. I called Adrian immediately. I don't know why. I guess I just did. I waited for her to pick up.. A million things were running freely in my head.

"**Hello**" she answered Oh my god what the hell do I do?

**"Hey Adrian**" I gulped

**"Ben?"**

**"Um how are you doing?"**

**"Ben? Why are you calling me?**" ouch.

**"uh I really don't know... Dylan and I broke up and once we broke up... She kind of told on me for what happened a year ago..."**

**"what happened a year ago Ben?"** she asked. She didn't remember. I freak about that incident every day and she doesn't remember?

**"Remember? We burned down the school?"**

**"Oh yeah. So, now what's going to happen?"**

**"I'm going to jail."**

**"Ben... They can't do that, you're a min-"**

**"I'm 18 Adrian"**

I heard her gasp a little. Why did it scare her that I was going to jail? I needed to tell her. I needed to tell her the feelings I couldn't hide from her. Mercy or no mercy, I still had the same feelings when she got back up from the horse and decided to move on. I wanted to tell her. I needed to. Before it was too late.

**"I just needed to tell you that I-"**

The line cut off. Did she hang the phone up on me? She doesn't want me to tell her? Maybe she doesn't want a criminal to love her. My heart sank down to my stomach and I sat down on the couch to think about how life in jail will be.

**RICKY POV**

"OHHH faster Ricky." she screamed grabbing on to my hair. I was only teasing her. Pushing my fingers in her clit while looking at her face expressions. The sounds actually REALLY bother me but hey, she gives me great sex, she took my pants off, wanting to alternate. Giving me a chance to have a go. She reached in between my legs to pull off the boxers I had on. She slithered to my hardness and sighed a huge sigh. "Ready?" I nodded in agreement. Her tongue felt cold on my tip as she licked in and sucked it. I moaned in pleasure as she smirked. She came back up and whispered in my ear. "Enough of teasing." i pulled off my shirt and she pulled off hers as she came on top of me. She took a hold of my penis and inserted it inside of herself. I

Didn't like the fact that she wanted to be the dominate one in this relationship. I turned her around and thrusted into her. More and more. Her body seemed to flop every time I would thrust. "AHHH Ricky. Ricky Ricky. MY TURN" she turned me over and took control. I moaned and a name slipped out of my mouth. A name that shouldn't have slipped out at all. "Amy."

**AMY POV**

Ding dong.

I ran to get the door where Adrian had chips, a movie and her overnight stuff in her hands.

"Is this enough?" she asked unsure of the products she had bought

"No, but I went shopping before and bought more" I pointed to the table that had soda, cookies, ice cream, candy and fondue.

"Wow Amy, it's just a sleepover"

"I know but I figured, might as well stuff our faces with all the stuff we can get."

"Amy, are you on your period or something?" Adrian asked

"No... John brought up Ricky again"

Adrian's face expression turned blank

"What'd he say?"

"When he was coming to pick him up, Adrian, am I not a good mother? Does John like Ricky and his bitch of a girlfriend better than me?"

"Amy..." Adrian sighed. "no one can be a better mother than you. You love John more than your own self so there's no possibility that John likes her better than you. And as for John liking Ricky better than you, Ricky is his father and you are his mother, he HAS to love you guys equally"

"I know but-" I started

"No ifs ands or buts"

I nodded in defeat and she started talking about the new job she got and how there are no cute guys there. Then she got to talking about Ben.

"Ben?" I asked

"Yeah, he's going to jail and he was about to tell me something but I think the line got cut off"

"Ben. And jail?" I asked again. Wow I never thought Ben had it in him.

"YES BECAUSE OF THE FIRE. Dammit Amy. You are getting clueless by the day."

"Fire?" I asked

"yes the fire that he and Dylan started at Dylan's school. COME ON AMY WORK WITH ME HERE"

"oh right I remember now- he needed to tell you something?" I asked. What if Ben wants to get back with Adrian? THAT WOULD BE AMAZING. I know Adrian still loves ben. She roams on about him like EVERYDAY. "Yeah..." she responded. " why?"

"ADRIAN WHAT IF HE WANTS TO GO BACK WITH YOU?" I practically screamed in her ear.

"he doesn't... Love me. Besides he's going to jail so If he had any feelings then hell probably lose them by the time he gets back."

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"Amy... Don't tell anyone"

"OH MY GOD." I screamed jumping up and down on the couch.

"Shhh Amy, isn't John sleeping?"

"Yeah so is everyone else. OH MY GOD ADRIAN. When did you start to love him again?"

"I never stopped"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricky POV.**

Shit. Why the fuck did I say that? I thought I moved on from Amy. What the hell? Shit. I said it so loud that Maya probably heard me. Oh my god. Shit shit.

"Amy?" she asked "your... Baby mama?"

"huh? Babe your hearing things" I responded quickly.

"no.. I don't think so, I clearly heard Amy."

"hehe babe why would I say Amy?"

"I don't know BABE. Do you still..."

"NO." I answered quickly. I knew where she was going with this and I didnt want to end up on Maya's bad side. She's been insecure about Amy. She has her doubts about my faithfulness, hah, it wasn't the first time. she changed into her robe and walked to the living room. I put on my shirt and pants an then followed her..

"Maya. What the hell, why are you pissed"

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCKIN ASK AMY WHY THE FUCK IM PISSED. I GAVE YOU SEX, LOVE, AND COMFORT. AND YOU FUCKIN CALLED AMY'S NAME OUT WHILE WE WERE HAVING SEX RICKY. WHY? "

I didn't know what to say. Why did I call Amy's name?

"babe how am I supposed to make this up with you? It was just a slip of the tongue." I explained.

"take me to meet Amy." she replied nonchalantly.

"what? I haven't even seen her since we broke up..."

"YOU SEE JOHN EVERY WEEKEND"

Ugh I hate it when she Yells. Ugh it gets annoying.

"listen maya. Amy hands John over to her mom in palm springs, and I pick him up from there. I haven't seen her.. At all. Not even a glimpse of her hair"

Her light brown hair, that swayed side to side when she spoke. That rippled down her back as she skipped down the stairs. That hair that he blew out of her face in frustration. The hair that she pushed out of her face several times in a minute. Her soft light brown hair that smelled just like lavender. Not one glimpse of it.

"Ricky. I'm calling the agency and booking a flight for next week."

"maya... Um I have a ummm important uhh FINAL. Yes Uh I have an important final coming up." I lied.

" really Ricky? When?"

"um on Wednesday."

"that's not true ricky..." she inspected my face.

"why?"

"because spring break starts on Monday."

Shit.

I went over to the landline to tell Ben that I'm coming to California. He might be happy about that. After all, he IS my best friend.

"you've got 1 unheard message." the answering machine beeped.

**"Hey it's Ben. Dont call me back...I'm going to jail. K bye."**

WHAT THE HELL? Ben and jail? Shit why didn't I answer his call. Man he must be in some deep shit. I really do need to talk to him. What kind of best friend am I? I didn't even know that Ben was going to jail. Hah. That's just great.

**Amy POV**

Adrian and I decided to make plans to go to the club on Wednesday. Its when a Surprise celebrity will host it. I really hope it's not one of those "jersey shore" people. Except for vinny. Or Pauly. They're actually really cute. I'm going to go shopping for the 'perfect club outfit' since Adrian has her finals coming up because next week is her break, and she already has her 'perfect club outfit'

I packed Johns car seat and stroller and his baby bag in the car and was set to go to the mall.

I waltzed into Forever 21 and picked a Lace panel tube dress for $24.80 (a lustrous tube dress featuring assymtrical lace panels at the front and a sweetheart bust line .(**check on forever 21 website product code:2000047261 **) Then I figured I had enough money to buy a couple of other things. I bought a pink cropped tank with bleached booty shorts, a sheer cutout blouse, with black skinny jeans and a embroidered crepe chiffon cami with jean shorts. Maybe Adrian is right, maybe I DO need to get in the game.

I walked out of the store when I met Madison and Lauren. Ever since they got closer, we got farther apart, thus making me and Adrian closer.

"oh hey Amy." Lauren said. She obviously didn't want to be in this position.

"hey." I said coldly before shoving past them.

"Amy..." Madison called out. I didn't want to hear it. They left me when I was suffering. They couldn't help me or stick with me but Adrian did. She popped up and picked me up from the dust. Then she brushed off my shoulders and told me things would GET better. But I would have to put my 100% in to get better. That's what I needed to hear. Not "pick yourself up. Stop crying over him." no I wanted to hear "YOU WILL GET BETTER." and I wanted a person to stay with me through that. Which Adrian did. She stayed with me. She even stayed nights making sure I wasn't undergoing depression. And now I am back on my feet. I sighed as I put John in his car seat and started up the car. I put it in drive and tried to get out of the parking-lot. Seems like in my frustration I accidentally put it in reversed and hit a car behind me. I got out of my car and went to check on John.

"BABY YOU OKAY?" I asked Frantically. He giggled at the sight of me. I checked his body for any bruises and then when I found none I went to go check on the car that I hit.

"OH MY GOD HAVE YOU GONE MAD" the owner asked. He looked around Ricky's age. I looked at his car and it had a 'university of Georgia' sticker. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see your car and I've had a really bad day and..." he saw the guilt in my apology and he calmed down. " it's okay. By the way, my name's brian."

"Amy." I said holding out my hand to shake his. "listen I'll pay for the damages-"

"no need for that" he interrupted, "I'm rich."

"hah, um okay. Well uh sorry. For the um crash." I apologized again.

"uh Amy... Can we exchange numbers? Just for uh-"

This time it was my turn to interrupt. "haha sure give me your phone and I'll type in my number"

He nodded in gratitude, smiled at me and then returned to his car.

EEP I'm back in the game.

**Rickys POV**

"Ricky. I've never been out of D.C... Can we go sight seeing in California?"Maya asked.

"Sure I guess. There's not much to see though." that was a complete lie. There were amazing restaurants.. Beaches... Etc.

"I've never been to a club" she admitted " there must be clubs there... Right?"

"yeah... But I mean were not 21." I responded.

"come on Ricky. We' re 20 and we have our fake IDs..."

I pondered this for a moment.

"okay when do you want to go?" I asked

"wednesday. That way, we are off of break. We can hang out and you don't have John either. And we still have time to meet Amy. I groaned.

"fine. Wednesday."


	4. Chapter 4

*****Adrian's POV*****

I have been crunching and cramming for the finals but ben's call kept going round and round in my head. What did he need to tell me? Was Amy right? Did he want me back? I couldn't take this anymore. I needed a way to contact him. I called my dad. He liked Ben. And he's good friends with the officers. He could help me contact Ben.

I dialed my father's number and put on my best 'daddy's girl' voice.

After the 3rd ring he picked up

**"hello? Ruben speaking"**

**"daaadddy..."** I began.

**"Adrian what do you want?"** dammit I've used this way too much.

**"daddy. Ben's in jail."**

**"I'm fully aware of that Adrian. I'm still talking to people about that. I'm trying to get the trial heard earlier. But I can't get him out. You know that."**

**"no, I know. Um is there... Any way I can y'know... Contact him?"** I asked hopefully

**"contact him? For what Adrian?"**

**"I just need to speak to him."**

I could feel his smile through the phone.

**"you can go meet him..."** he finally responded.

**"no. I just. Need to talk to him..."**

**"mail him, call him. Adrian he's not completely isolated from the outside world. He's just... Locked up."**

MAIL HIM! I COULD WRITE HIM LETTERS. THAT WOULD BE SO ROMANTIC! Wait, no. Not romantic. That would be... Professional. Yeah. Professional.

"**Adrian... Are you there?"** my dad asked.

**"YEAH THANKS BYE!"** I hung up the phone and went to go write my letter.

*****Ben's POV*****

I hate staying here. My cell mate is pretty cool though. He hasn't done a huge crime. He was caught at a bad time. He was going to hand out fake IDs and when the cops came, his friend bailed. Hah what a ducshe bag.

So far only my father has visited. No one else seemed to give a rats ass. Talk about good friends.

"Boycevich. You got mail." the officer said passing a white envelope through the bars.

"ooooh love letter" my cell mate teased.

I looked at the return adress.

"it's from Adrian" I gasped.

-MONDAY MORNING-

*****Rickys POV*****

•Shirts

•pants

•beach towels

•johns favorite toys.

•towels

•boxers

•toothbrush

•shampoo/ conditioner

•shorts

•shoes

...CHECK.

I packed my stuff into one suitcase and went to the living room where Maya had 3 suitcases already set.

"Maya, what's the need for 3 suitcases?"

"Ones for my makeup and accessories. Ones for my shoes and bags. Ones for my clothes."

" are you kidding me? We're only staying there for 2 weeks. And if we run out of stuff which we most likely won't, we can just buy some more."

"I am a girl Ricky." that was her excuse. Her being a girl was her excuse. Wow. We caught our flight on time and we had already boarded the plane ,when I remembered something.

I quickly called my mom (Margaret) and my other mom (nora) none of which picked up. Guess they went somewhere together so I just left both of them the same voice mail.

**"hey mom(s), I'm boarding the plane to come to Florida. I'm anxious to see you guys. I booked a hotel room in the Blue Quail Lodge. So I'll call you guys when I get there. Love you, bye."**

I Sat back in my seat and awaited to arrive back to my hometown.

*****Amy POV*****

"RICKY'S WHAT?" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ricky's coming. He called Nora. But she told me not to tell you so shut up." my father spoke in a hushed tone.

"I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE." I yelled even louder. NO ONE tells me to shut up.

"no Amy. He's coming to California. Your not THAT special that he would come to see you." he scoffed.

I glared at him. Sending him the 'dont-fuckin-mess-with-me-dad' look. He quieted up.

" but JOHN is special. He'd probably show up at our house 'looking for John' but then I would see him. Dad, I cant see him, I worked so hard to forget him. I can't... " I could feel a tear escaping my eye. I brushed it off immediately.

"I . Can't. Face. Him."

"honey. You have to face your fears" he said combing my hair with his fingers. I sighed In aggravation and slowly walked to my room. Why the fuck is he here NOW? I thought he would come during the weekend. His bitch probably Said "BABE A VACATION." John told me she called Ricky Babe, baby, and sexy a lot. She said SEXY in front of my son. What a bitch. And him? He probably changed ever since he got to D.C That bitch probably changed his 100% Ricky smirk. That smirk that he made when he up to mischief. That smirk that went perfectly with that twinkle in his eyes. That smirk he would give me before passionately kissing me. That smirk that looked as if it were made only for me but also made all the other girls swoon. That smirk that made me stare at his luscious lips all day. That smirk that made me faint at the sight of it. That smirk he gave me when we first met. That smirk he had when we first had sex and last had sex . That bitch must have definitely changed it.


	5. Chapter 5

***RICKY POV***

I stepped off the plane breathing in the scent of sweet sweet California. The palm trees, beautiful beaches, that smell of sunscreen and tanning oil mixed with anticipation Yep, i'm home. Even if I was forcibly taken on this trip, I still felt happy I was home.

Maya squeezed my hand and giggled "Wow babe. This is where your from? It's gorg."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion "gorge?"

"gorg. And in GORGEOUS gosh baby get hip."

I rolled my eyes at her and went to go call a cab. We had booked the same Blue Quail Lodge that Amy and I had once went. I don't know why but I didn't think twice about booking the lodge. The drive to the lodge consisted of Maya squealing every time she saw a palm tree. Once we got to the lodge, I noticed the same guy who had checked in Amy and me was still there, Working the front counter.

"excuse me." I said as I walked to the front counter "I already booked a suite, it's under UNDERWOOD"

He nodded then looked up to study my face. "what's your first name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ricky."

"wow. Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?"

"i don't know. Listen can we just get going..."

He shook his head a bit, coming back from his train of thoughts and asked me for my credit card number and a couple of other person stuff. We went up to the suite and set our stuff down.

"Ricky lets go now"

"where?"

"to meet Amy."

"n-n-no. I mean why can't we meet her on Friday and go sightseeing before."

"your right I don't want DRAMA to spoil my vacation."

"drama? What's that supposed to mean."

"Amy seems like she would cause drama seeing you here with me. Since she probably was holding you back, you probably left her and she must have been devasted." she put the front of her hand across her forehead and pretended to play dead.

"That's not how it was maya. She let go of me."

"wha..?"

"ok I'll tell you, but this doesn't effect our relationship one bit."

"ok..."

Just then the phone rang.

**" hello?"** I answered.

**"RICKY? Have you gotten to the lodge? How are you? I'm sorry I didn't pick up I was-"**

**"mom, mom. It's okay. Yes I have. I'm fine. Tell me how you guys are... How's Dad, Ethan, you, John, Nora... Amy?"** I mumbled the last part, not wanting Maya to hear.

"**we're all fine. Did you hear About Ben?"**

**"yeah. Is there any way to see him"** I asked.

**"yeah just go to the jail..."**

**"can you give me the address?"**

She gave me the address and I was on my way to meet my bestfriend.

"Ben?" I ran to see Ben behind the jail bars. Boy he did not look good.

"Ricky? How did you get here? Wha- why?"

"Maya." I admitted

"oh..." he sounded disappointed.

"but once I got here I knew I had to see you."

I saw the glow come back in his eyes.

"dude how did this happen?" I asked

"Dylan, Fire, long story." he admitted.

"well I'm here as long as you want me." I said.

He smiled and we got back to talking like everything was normal.

*****Amy Pov*****

**"HAHA YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"** I giggled into the phone.

**"no I'm completely serious, she jumped off to join the circus."** Brian laughed,

**"Oh god that Is CLASSIC"** I tried to catch my breath. Brian and I were on the phone for about 3 hours and I have got to say, I actually may like him.

**"so listen"** he started, **"I was hoping you might want to go to watch a movie with me. You can pick..."**

I froze for a second before answering.

**"well... I mean we only know each other for about a week so... Yes!"** I giggled. I could hear him sigh in relief.

**"great. I'll pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow?"**

**"can't wait"**

When he hung up the phone I sighed in relief. Yay! I have a potential boyfriend. I know it sound stupid but after Ricky and having John. I didn't think anybody wanted me. I guess despite knowing my past, Brian really did like me!

I called Adrian up on the phone.

"**Adrian guess what?"**

**"Amy guess what?"** we both said at the same time

**"what?"** again we said at the same time. She giggled

**"you first"**

**"A GUY ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE TOMORROW HIS NAME IS BRIAN AND WE ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES."**

**"oh my gosh Amy I'm so proud of you!"** she squealed.

**"okay your turn**" I said curiously

**"Ben wrote me back from jail"**

**" OH MY GOD WHAT DID HE SAY?"**

**"okay let me read it..."**

*****ADRIAN POV*****

**"Adrian... Thanks for caring. Thanks for writing a letter to me, it picked me up out of this rut. Listen I wanted to say, that since I'm already in here and I might not see that beautiful smile for a long time, I love you. I have for so long. And I would kill to see your face. I love you Adrian. Hah. I do. I really do. "**

I stopped and sighed a bit before reading a little more to Amy.** "talk to your father about getting me out of here. Oh and come meet me sometime. Anyways, I'll see you when I get out, write back. Love you, Ben."**

We stayed silent a while before continuing.

**"I told you."** Amy replied.

I groaned** "Amy. He loves me. You know what this means right?"**

**"no..."**

**"I CAN'T GO TO THE CLUB KNOWING THAT MY POSSIBLE HUSBAND IS LOCKED UP."**

This time Amy groaned **"but Adrian, I already got 2 tickets"**

**"okay so? Return them."**

**"they're none refundable"** she said bluntly.

I stayed quiet before an idea popped into my head. **"TELL THAT GUY TO GO WITH YOU."**

**"what guy?"**

I couldn't remember his name **"Bob, Benny, Blake, Brian... Yeah Brian."**

I heard her gasp and then heard the line cut off. She was head over heels for Brian...


	6. Chapter 6

_**~the next day~**_

*****Ricky Pov*****

The bed felt as if it were built of pure cotton candy. This hotel seems to please me every time I come here. Last time was more blissful though. Maybe because of the way things were back then, they were perfect if not more.

_Flash back_

_"EEP Ricky let me cook" Amy giggled as she tried to get out of the grip I had around her waist._

_"But who's going to keep me company in the bed?" I smirked. I knew she loved it when I smirked._

_"I can call room service" she replied, turning my smirk into an unpleasant frown._

_"Not funny"_

_She gave up and put down the spatula she had in her hand. Then took her pancake batter-filled hands and tied them around my neck._

_"I'm sorry" she pouted. Damn. I loved it when she did that. And she was well aware that I couldn't resist it. I pulled her in closer, to where every part of our bodies were crushing each other then started to kiss her neck. Tasting her from her jawline to her cleavage line letting my tongue slither a little deeper. I looked up to find her eyes closed in pleasure, waiting for more. I kissed up again to her ear and then whispered "your pancakes are burning". She looked pretty confused, then later pissed off but hey. I loved to tease her._

_end of flashback._

I turned to my side to see Maya there. With a green tea mask on her peach skin, and a towel holding up her beach blond hair. I screamed. It was pretty startling.

"WHAT?" Maya screamed looking around and rolling up her Cosmo magazine.

"oh god you scared me." I admitted

"Ricky, I need beauty time. Since we're going sight-seeing today and clubbing tomorrow, I might as well catch up on my beauty time. I need to look good in pictures and..." she mumbled the last part but I could have sworn I heard Amy's name. I shrugged it off and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and then came out to find a big cart with flowers, chocolates and champaign.

On the Cart had a card that said "Happy Anniversary." I arched one of my eyebrows up in confusion and opened up the card.

**"a year ago, you came into this hotel married. Saying you just eloped. Congrats Amy and Ricky Underwood.**

**Ps. I looked at all the files and it had your names written down on there. So don't think I'm a creeper."**

I sighed and tucked the card in one of my suitcases. This was the hotel that Amy and I came into when we ran away to get married ,but ended up deciding not to.

"what's this?" maya asked smelling the roses on the cart.

"oh just a welcoming gift" I replied giving her the best forced smile I could manage.

"oh how sweet" she smiled as she picked up the champaign.

She looked suggestively at me "shall we?" she asked.

"I don't drink" I admitted.

"oh right" she took the bottle and put it on the maids Cart outside of the room.

"well. Ricky. I thought maybe we could go sightseeing in the morning... Then chill out in the afternoon at the hotel and then go for a movie?"

I thought about it for a while.

"sure, why not?" I asked while she gave me a huge grin.

*****AMY POV*****

"what should I wear?" I frantically searched for the perfect outfit. I looked over to an exhausted Adrian.

"Adriannnn your not helping" I whined.

"Adriannnnn your not helping" she mimicked.

I stood infront of her with my hands on my hips.

"Adrian, I know I'm acting like a total ass hole right now, but you have to work with me here. This is my first date with a guy after Ricky left-"

She cut me off right there.

"Ames, you've got to stop playing the victim card. Ricky didn't leave. You made him leave."

"YES BUT HE COULD HAVE STAYED."

She sighed in surrender and stood up. She picked up the pink cropped tank and the bleached booty shorts.

"It's going to be hot as fuck and these are cute. Shows just enough skin but doesn't scream out 'slut'"

I smiled as I tried them on and wiggled a little.

"They're cute!" I smiled.

"Yeah well you bought them..."She replied making her way downstairs.

"Where ya going?" I called out.

"I'm hungry. Do you guys have any food?"

"yeah, theres some cupcakes in the fridge. Bring me back one."

"Kay!" she responded.

Just then my phone started to ring. I picked it up to see an unknown caller ID.

"hello?" I asked.

The line was quiet, then got cut off, Adrian came back in with my vanilla cupcake.

"who was that?" she asked nodded toward the phone in my hand.

"I... Don't know."

It started ringing again.

**"hello?"** I asked

**"hey Amy... It's um Brian"**

"**oh"** I relaxed a bit **"Brian what's up?"**

Adrian mouthed 'are you serious?' to me, I nodded.

"**um I was wondering if you decided what movie you wanted to watch?"** he asked.

**"oh, um I don't know, you can pick, I'm okay with anything..."**

**"oh, well I heard theres this new Chris Rock movie out. Do you want to maybe watch it?"**

**"yeah sure, I love Chris Rock"**

**"Kay I'll check the timings then pick you up."**

**"Kay. Wait Brian?"**

**"yeah...?"**

**"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?"**

**"no I'm available.."**

**"great! So I booked tickets for a club and my friend can't come with me and they are non refundable so maybe you'd like to... Come?"**

**"yeah awesome."**

**" you want to drink, We'll get your fake ID after the movies."**

**"uh no need for that. I don't drink...and I already have one..."**

**"why?"**

**" same reason as you, just to have fun. 20 and 21 are basically the same thing anyways**"

I smiled at his carelessness.

**"Kay I'll see you tonight"** I said as I hung up the phone. I looked up to see a grinning Adrian on the edge of the bed.

"ooooh LALALALALALALA. Your gonna grind on him at the club right?"

I blushed and pushed her off my bed.

"wait. Why did he call on private?" she asked getting back on it.

"yeah. I was thinking the same thing..."

"girls, do you need anything? Food? Soda? ...tampons?" Nora asked barging in.

"nope I think we're all good here, thanks Nora." Adrian replied.

"wait! Nora. We need something. Can you come here for a sec?" I asked. I needed to know if she had more info on Ricky. I just needed to know...

I stayed quiet for a while and looked down.

"oh no. George told you didn't he? Man. That man can't keep A secret if his life depended on it." she complained.

"Why's he here?" I asked.

"because he lives here..." Nora replied nonchalantly.

"what? No. Not dad. Ricky."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA. Ricky's back?" Adrian shouted. Damn she was so out of the loop.

Nora nodded then began to speak.

"he told Margret that his girlfriend wanted to see..."

My anticipation was growing to its highest extent.

"California." she finished.

"so he comes back to California. Not to pick up John. But to show his GIRLFRIEND around? He doesn't think about his son now does he? He thinks about MIA" I said, squealing when I said Mia.

"Maya." Nora corrected me quietly.

"I don't care." I said as I marched out and went to go check on John who was playing with his toys next door.

"we don't need daddy. We can have fun all on our own. Right baby?"

he looked up at my face for a second, and then got back to his toys.

"we dont need him..."

_but we do,_ i thought_ there's something missing from this "cute little family" and its Ricky._


	7. Chapter 7

***Amy Pov***

"I have no intentions of having sex with Brian tonight. But if it does happen, even unintentionally, I am on the pill. Ever since John was born, I have been on the pill." I said to Adrian who was going through my accessory drawer trying to find the 'perfect accessory' for my crop tank.

"listen. You know what sex is now, your a big girl, so calm your damn tits and just say no if he asks to take you to his house."

"he doesn't live here." I admitted, "he lives in Georgia, he goes to University of Georgia. He just needed to get away from home, so he came to florida with a bunch of his friends... He lives in a hotel for now..."

"don't give me his whole life story. Just don't have sex with him." she directed me.

I nodded and she lifted up a long gold-ish heart locket.

"PERFECT" she exclaimed before she put it around my neck.

"there. You look perfect for your date."

I had worn my pink crop tank with bleached booty shorts, Adrian had loosely curled my hair and put it off to the side and put soft lip gloss on my lips. I wore some white flip flops to go with the whole "summer look". I have to say, I look hot. No pun intended ;)

DING DONG.

I almost ran to the door when adrian grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room.

"what do you think your doing?" she asked me in a hushed tone.

"getting the door?"

"NO. You always have to make the 'grand stair' entry. Haven't you watched the movies? Cinderella comes walking down the stairs? You have to let someone else get the door!"

DING DONG

"I'll get it" Adrian yelled and ran down to invite Brian in.

"AMYYYY... YOUR CUTE DATE IS HERE" she screamed.

I walked down the stairs as told and was greeted by a grinning Brian.

"well don't we look pretty for a movie?" he asked.

"oh me? I'm ALWAYS pretty" I giggled as he leaded me out the door and into his convertible.

"told you I was rich" he said when he saw the expression on my face upon seeing his new car.

The ride there was nice. Brian entertained me by telling me stories about his trips and his hobbies. He's a really funny person. When we got to the movie theater,Brian told me to go wait in the theater and get us some seats, while he would get us some snacks. The theater was full. The only seats I saw were ones at the top row. And there were only 2 left. What luck. I skipped quickly to the top where I saw a blond girl and a guy making out.

"excuse me." I interrupted.

The guy's cell phone fell under the seat and he went down to get it just as it fell so I couldn't see his face. But the blond girl was pretty. She had medium height wavy hair and a slender figure.

"yes?" she replied

"is anyone sitting here?" I gestured to the seats next to her.

"umm no not that I know of."

"Kay thanks." I sat myself down and texted Brian to meet me at the top. Brian handed me my popcorn and sprite and just then the movie began.

I was having a fun time with Brian, he had a really adorable laugh. But I couldn't help but noticed that the guy in the couple next to us, laughs exactly like... Ricky.

****Ricky POV***

The movie was pretty good. Chris Rock is amazingly funny. I don't think anyone could think not.

"I didn't like it." maya complained "it was pointless and irritating"

"Maya, you picked the movie" I explained.

She huffed a bit and walked out of the theater while I walked in tow, until my phone fell. It's been a little slippery today I don't know why... I bent down and the girl behind me tripped over

Me.

"Oh my god I'm so-" I looked closely at the girl... Light brown hair, hazel eyes and that same dimple under her eye. That looked just like... Amy.

She looked up and look startled when she saw my face. I saw her falter a bit.

"Amy lets go..?" the guy behind her spoke. I feel like I know him from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it. I narrowed my eyes at him. Telling him that THIS was my territory.

"Amy..." I sighed, all of a sudden Maya came back in the theater.

"Ricky lets go... What are you doing here babe?"

I could see Amy stagger backwards a bit.

"um Maya, meet Amy. Amy, maya." I introduced them together.

"WHAT A COINKY DINK." maya said "we were going to meet you later on"

I could see Amy was speechless.

The guy she was with put his arm around her waist.

"babe you know him?" he asked.

I stepped forward, he can't touch her. He has no right.

"She is my fiancé." I declared. Maya glared at me because of my sudden outburst.

"was." I corrected myself quietly.

"oh. Ricky?" the guy asked sticking his hand out for me to shake. I ignored his gesture and stared straight to Amy.

"oh you've talked about me, Amy?"

Amy still looked startled.

"uh n-no?" she stuttered.

Liar. I gave her one of my smirks and she faced the other way as to say that it didn't effect her anymore.

"Well it was nice to meet you Amy. Um we have dinner plans but lets have double date later." Maya said giving Amy one of her fake ass smiles.

"yeah that'd be nice" The guy answered for her.

"She was asking AMY" I reminded him as he rolled his eyes. Who the fuck was he, treating Amy like she has no mouth. And why did he think he could intrude in the conversation? Amy couldve done 1000x better. Maya turned to leave grabbing my hand and dragging me out of there. I turned back to see Amy teary eyed, looking back at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooo sorry I didn't update yesterday…There was a huge storm and Electricity was out.. lol sorry… but I have 2 chapters for you guys today .**

*****AMY POV*****

"I stood my ground for a YEAR. 365 days! All to see him and have my world crash down before me. And I stood there, being stupidly quiet. Not saying a word. Wow. I feel like such a loser." I sobbed to Adrian.

"Why'd you stay quiet Amy? You should've said something. Something to make yourself sound more developed. More independent. And you should have been flirting with Brian in front of Ricky. Showing him that you've moved on and that you don't give a fuck about him." she explained, stroking my hair back.

I understood what she meant. Why was I always 'Delicate Amy' that would fall down when a gust of wind blew on her? After Ricky leaving, I should've been 'hard rock amy' that wouldn't fall down even if a monsoon threatened to rain on her.

"what do I do?" I questioned looking up into her pity-filled eyes.

"look. Pick yourself up. And go back out with Brian. FORGET about Ricky. He apparently has moved on. He's probably having sex 24/7 with that bitch. So just forget about him. Brian really likes you"

"oh yeah? How do you know?"

"whats not to like amy?"

I smiled and she handed me a tissue to dry off my tears.

"show me what your wearing to the club tomorrow." Adrian demanded, pointing her finger to my closet. I slowly got up and took out the dress I had bought.

"EEEP! Amy that's so sexy. Are you planning on getting pregnant again?" Adrian squealed taking the dress from my hands and examining it carefully.

I chuckled slightly "when I saw it, I just had to buy it."

"wow can I borrow?" she asked.

I nodded in agreement and went back into the closet to find the shoes.

"which ones?" I asked holding up a black heel in one hand and nude heel in the other.

"nude is too professional, I'd go with the black." I threw the nude behind my shoulder into the closet and tried on the black heels.

"do you think I can dance in this?" I asked Adrian. The heels were long. About like 4-6 inches. I could walk well in them, but if I danced I'm afraid I would fall.

"just practice Dancing in them, they make your legs look great!" she laughed.

All night long we were talking about what would happen in the club tomorrow.

*****Ben POV*****

**Dear Ben,**

**You... Love me? Thats hard to believe since you were the one that left. You were the one that said you didn't want to be tied down, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy you have these feelings for me again... But why? Why now? I'm not saying I don't feel the same way, I do. But... Are you going to be capable of loving one girl, your whole life? Oh and I talked to dad... He said he might be able to get your trial heard next week.**

**Sincerely,**

**Adrian**

I sighed as I put the letter down and turned to face my cell-mate; Jason.

"I don't know what to do..." I admitted to him. I had told everything. It's amazing how much time we had to spare in this cell.

"do... About Adrian, or to prove you weren't guilty?"

"both." I sighed laying back in the so-called bed.

"look. Forget about these letters. Once you get out of here... You go up to her, as a surprise, and then tell her how much you care, eventually you'll get married and have 100 little kids running around your mansion." he chuckled.

I smiled at the idea of little Adrians and Bens running around the house.

"Ey kid ya got a visitor!" screamed the officer.

Ricky came around the corner and the officer let him in the cell.

"dude how're you doing?" he asked, patting my back.

"keeping up... How's uh maya?"

"shes fine... I saw Amy yesterday."

"oh... Was Adrian with her?" I asked hopefully.

"no..." he looked at me carefully while I tried looking away.

"you love Adrian don't you?" he asked bluntly.

I nodded my head carefully. He smirked a bit and continued,

"she hasn't changed a bit ya know?"

"who? Adrian?" I asked.

He shook his head "Amy."

"what about her?"

"she hasn't changed. Same soft hazel eyes, same soft light brown hair, same soft pink plump lips. And same soft skinny fragile body" he reminisced.

"I remember one time we were in bed together. She was in the 'mood' " he stopped to wink at me and then he continued again. "and she had blind folded me... She told me to touch everything, name how the object felt like, looked like, smelled like, and tasted like... That was a fun game" he smirked.

"oh damn that's hot." jason remarked, making Ricky narrow his eyes at Jason.

"ANYWAYS" I said changing the subject before someone ended up with a black eye. "Adrian told me that I could maybe get my trial heard earlier than before.

"how earlier?"

"2 months earlier... She said I might get it heard next week."

"that's great news!" Ricky exclaimed.

"yeah. I know"

*****Ricky POV*****

After meeting Ben I thought maybe I should meet my mom(s)

KNOCK KNOCK

"whose there?"

I stayed quiet. My mother opened the door and squealed.

"RICKY! SHAKUR, ETHAN, LOOK WHO IS HERE. IT'S RICKY!"

Dad appeared through the door.

"son, how are you?" he asked whilst waiting for mom to let go of me so he could hug me.

"I'm good." I replied finally giving him a hug while they led me inside.

"coffee? Tea?" they asked. They acted like I didn't know where the stuff was. They acted like I was a guest...

"no, I'll make it." I suggested as I got up to put the coffee beans in our coffee maker.

"so how's school?" dad asked.

"it's good... Georgetown has a lot of nice academic qualities in it. And did you know that the georgetown stairs is where 'the exorcist' was filmed. And the campus looks exactly like the one in Harry potter!"

"that's great son" my mom spoke "how's that girlfriend of yours, you didn't bring her?"

I shook my head "shes fine and she's back at the hotel resting, we're supposed to be going somewhere tonight"

Mom nodded her head.

"you didn't ask about John?" I asked her.

"what's to ask? Amy brings him over everyday... In fact, you just missed her." my dad said. As soon as he said that, my mom hit his gut.

"what was that for?" he whined.

She glared at him for about 1 minute before returning back to the conversation. Why was Amy over at my mom's? And why was mom trying to hide it?


	9. Chapter 9

~NIGHT TIME.~

***RICKY POV***

"let's go... Do you have the directions?"

I asked maya.

"yeah let's call the cab"

She grabbed her purse, fixed the red lipstick she had on and led me out of the room.

We were getting out of the hotel, when the front desk guy stopped us.

"Did you like your anniversary surprise?"

Maya turned In shock.

" Anniversary? What the fuck?"

"come on maya, let's go to the club" I grabbed her Hand quickly before she could stop to ask whose anniversary he was talking about.

We were going to 'club fusion' it was huge. And there was going to be a celebrity DJ hosting it. Maya ate my brain off in the cab about who it might be, his cuteness level, what he was wearing... Lord have mercy. Once we got there, the club was packed, there were couples making out and literally fucking in their booths. There were a bunch of 16 year olds in the corner, trying not to be noticed, but boy they were making it too obvious. Through out all of them, there was one stand- out overall...

"Amy?" maya laughed as she went to go say hello.

"hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"oh we just were going to go clubbing because I've never been clubbing. That's one of the reasons we came to florida..." maya explained.

"how bout you Amy, why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh. We're on a date." Amy announced, taking a hold of Brian's hand.

I suddenly had the urge to rip apart Brian limb from limb. He seemed very... Breakable.

"oh, well this is a perfect time to double date. Let's go grab a table." Maya responded, leaving my hand to go grab Amy's and lead her to an empty table.

"damn. How'd you let her GO?" Brian questioned gesturing toward Amy.

"I don't know. How'd you GET her?" I asked scoffing at his drooling face. Although I don't blame him, Amy really did look stunning tonight. Her hair was straight, but pulled to the side so her bare back , and arms showed, Her tan long legs made all the guys stare at her, she walked with such confidence that it was hard to tell that it was the same Amy. But deep down I could tell she felt insecure. She shifted in her seat once she was settled. Unsure of which way to put her legs. Sideways, crossed, closed, straight but my mind strayed ,beckoning them to stay open.

RICKY stop. You have a girlfriend. You have a have a girlfriend. I reminded my self.

"so Amy, your a freshman in college?" Maya interrogated.

Amy nodded.

"And your a single mom? How's that workin out for ya?"

Amy's eyes left mayas and made their way towards me when she answered this question

"I love John. I make fitting in time with him and school because i care about him"

Maya's eyes darted towards me

"Amy I love John too. You were the one who recommended me getting out so how the fuck was that my fault?" I argued.

"you could've stayed." she mumbled.

Nobody spoke when she said this. There was complete dead silence at the table. You could literally cut the tension with a knife.

"do you guys want any drinks?" Brian asked breaking the silence.

I shook my head no, while Amy asked for sprite and Maya asked for coke. He nodded and went to go get them.

"EVERYBODY. PLEASE WELCOME THE SURPRISE DJ... USHERRR!"

Maya jumped up and screamed.

"OH MY GOD USHER. I LOVE HIM."

Maya grabbed my hand even though I refused and pulled me to dance. I glanced over at Amy who was trying to look anywhere but my way.

***AMY POV***

Ricky was wearing a white V neck with black pants. I noticed I had bought that shirt for him. He looked amazing. I couldn't help but remember the last time he had worn that shirt, we ended up having sex.

flash back

We had given John to Ricky's mom to take care of over the night, since she felt like she hadn't gotten much time with John. We had gone out and ate at a special restaurant, we had an amazing time. Once we got in the car to go home I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ricky. Did I ever tell you how tempting you look in that shirt" Ricky smirked a bit before answering.

"Ames, have I ever told you how tempting you look in everything?"

"I'm serious. If you don't hurry up and take me home, I might just have sex with you right in the car" I bit my lip as I tousled his hair.

He looked at me with daring eyes.

"let's do it."

We shifted into the back seat, him taking total control of me. He literally ripped off the black dress I was wearing and he took my hair out of my scrungi

"you look better with your hair down" he whispered and made me shiver as his breath traveled down my back. Goose bumps were riding up my body. He was the only one who could make me feel this way.

end of flashback

Sex with him just got better and wilder. I wonder if... NO AMY SNAP OUT OF IT. Brian likes you. Brian likes you. Brian likes you.

"hey, where'd everybody go?" Brian asked.

"dancing. Did you get my drink?" I quickly took my sprite and downed it. It was the most worst tasting sprite in the world. It tasted really sour.

"let's go dance." I ordered him. Despite the weirdness I was feeling in my body, I pulled him onto the dance floor right next to ricky and maya. I did exactly what Adrian told me to do. I tried looking more seductive toward Brian then I came closer and closer and started to grind on him. I felt ricky's glare on us both so I did it faster and more better. He took me Into the back of the club. It was rather vacant.

"Brian, are... You OK?" I asked him referring to his boner. He nodded but I slowed down a bit and backed up just to be pre cautious , only to be pulled in once again by Brian. He seemed a little off, and too eager. He held me by the waist and crushed his lips on mine, trying to get access to my tongue. I held my mouth shut. This was WAY too fast. Suddenly I felt provoked and unsafe around him. Then his hands slithered down to my neck, then chest and then cupped my breast. His lips trying to follow the trail he made with his hands. I pushed him off.

"what the fuck Brian."

He came up closer and I tried to fend him off. Suddenly I lost balance and fell, even though I had practiced for hours on how to walk. I felt something weird going on in my body. A huge crazy and weird sensation and I had no way to control my self. What the fuck was going on. Was there something in that drink? My ankle felt like shit, I'm pretty sure I sprained it. Brian pulled me up again and tried to kiss me once again as I winced in pain. His hand reached the back of my dress trying to unzip it, but couldn't find the zipper. I tried pushing him off but I was hopeless. He was too strong and I was drunk.

"get the fuck away from her." I heard a familiar and determined voice say as Brian got knocked on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

***Ricky POV***

As I glared at Amy and Brian I noticed... Brian had that look in his eyes. An eager, uncontrollable look. I once had that it was right before I had... Sex. He grabbed Amy and led her somewhere

Holy shit. He can't do this. Not to my Amy. I mean Amy. She's going to break, she obviously cant handle more betrayal anymore. I left Maya dancing by herself and tried to find Amy. They had gotten lost in the crowd. I was racing to find them and all I could hear was my heart rapidly pounding in my ears. I finally found them in the back of the club. I saw the pain and agony in Amy's eyes ,and the eagerness in his. I knew he hadn't achieved his maximum goal. Thank god. I heard Amy wince in pain as he tried to kiss her once again. His hand was trying to find something on her back, that's when I punched him.

"get the fuck away from her." I commanded as Amy limped away to hide behind me. Was there something wrong with her foot?

"You had your chance Ricky. It's my turn now" he took a swing at my abdomen which I counteracted.

I twisted his fist and hit him instead,

"Amy... Is Not a sex toy." I gritted.

"well... She is a slut. She got pregnant at 15. If that's not a slut. I don't know what is" I took this time to punch him in the face and shove my knee in his stomach.

"She is not a slut." I kicked that bastard again and again until Amy screamed

"RICKY STOP YOUR KILLING HIM."

He groaned slightly as Amy grabbed my arm, she led me back to the table and we almost had gotten there when she fell.

"AHHH" she cried in pain holding her ankle.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"my ankle. It hurts. I can't dance. I need to get home."

I nodded. How the hell was I supposed to get her home?

I picked her up, bridal style, and I called a cab.

I placed her in and gave the cab driver the directions to her house.

"how much does it hurt?" i asked

"a lot."

"do you think you broke it?"

"no I'm pretty sure it's just twisted.."

I took her foot in my hand and twisted it one way.

She winced in pain.

"it might hurt." I added

I twisted it the other way as she squealed. Then she quieted down.

"how'd you learn to do that?" she asked feeling around her foot to see if any part of it still hurt.

"a friend of mine is taking pre-med. He taught me some stuff"

"oh?" she giggled.

"yep. Just like how to tell if someone's drunk. Amy. Did you drink a little something?"

"Yep." she admitted, "sprite but it tasted horrible."

Brian must have put something in her sprite, thinking he could get laid tonight.

"so thanks for being there to help me." she started "I'd like to thank you properly..." she whispered in my ear. Ohhhhhh YEAHHH she had WAY to much to drink.

"and how are you going to return the favor?" I teased.

"my dad isn't home tonight, Ashley and Robbie's with mom, John is with Adrian... So I'm all alone." she pouted.

I licked my lips, they were getting dry.

"so what are you insisting?" I asked as she scooted closer to me.

I looked up to find the cab driver staring and smiling from the rear view mirror.

"TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER" I scolded.

He immediately diverted his eyes back to the road.

"you were saying?" I asked putting my hand on her bare thigh.

"you want coffee?" Amy asked smiling tightly and removing my hand.

Damn got me all anxious for nothing.

"sure." I mumbled.

It's better than nothing...

***Amy POV***

I wasn't as drunk as Ricky thought I was. And I'm not going to fool around tonight. Especially not with him. Well... I hope not. The thing with Ricky is, things always go unexpected. That's how John was conceived. I am done with holding my grudge towards Ricky though. He saved me from Brian. I honestly thought Brian was a nice guy. He seemed thoughtful and considerate. But he turned out like any other jerk. Selfish and after only ONE THING. Guess that's what he meant by having Fun. He probably has a whole line of girls, he won't miss out on one girl who says no.

Once we got home, Ricky came around and opened the door for me and took me inside.

"Are you okay enough to make coffee?" he asked, having a firm grip on my waist.

"I'm fine Ricky."

I removed his hand off of my waist and saw that he looked a little disappointed.

I made some coffee and returned to the table where he was sitting.

"So, you and Adrian are friends now?" he laughed sipping his coffee cautiously. I could still tell he was scared to try it. Heck! I don't blame him, the only thing I don't burn, is water.

"yeah. Bestfriends. After that whole grace thing... She didn't have a bestfriend, and after Madison and Lauren ditching me, I didn't either, so we just... Found eachother."

He nodded.

"I'd never think that... You know, Ben and Adrian have a thing goin on?" he confessed.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?" I gasped. I thought it was a secret.

"Bens my bestfriend. He told me."

I smiled, of course.

"it's cute." I commented "the way they send eachother letters... Like Romeo and Juliet. So romantic"

He smirked "they're trying to make it work. We could have made it work. It could have been us being romantic."

"Ricky..." I sighed.

"Why'd you make me leave?" he interrupted.

"I DIDN'T. Ricky you could have stayed. You had the option of staying. You could have came back and told me you wouldn't let me go. But you didn't. So let's put the past behind us."

"is that what you wanted Amy? For me to come back and tell you that I loved you?" he asked quietly.

"what difference does it make? We don't love each other anymore."

"you dont love me Amy?" he asked scooting his chair more closer to mine.

"no." I answered coldly.

"you don't love it when I'm this close to you?" he asked scooting his chair in more closer.

"no." my voice was sounding a little hoarse.

"you don't love it when I touch your face?" he brushed his hand against my cheek as my eyes fluttered shut.

"n-no."

"are ya sure? You seem a little conflicted there"

"no. I mean ye-yes"

"you don't love it when I whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" he whispered. His smooth, soft lips brushing up against my ear.

My mouth was dry at this point. There wasn't a word I could say. I couldn't even utter a simple no.

His lips trailed on my neck leaving tiny butterfly kisses as my head rolled back, granting him further access.

"you don't love it when I do this?" he asked.

His lips hovered over my lips for a while. Who was I kidding. I loved it. I attacked his lips. Our mouths moving at the same speed . I opened my mouth and his did too as we raced to get our tongues in. Our tongues made love to eachother as we were licking each others lips. We both stood up in such rapid force that our chairs fell down in the making. Our lips never once leaving another's. His hand traveling and down my back and sliding into my dress, while my hands running wildly through his hair. A sudden realization hit me, we were about to go further than just 'kissing' and he had a girlfriend.

"RICKY. Maya." I pushed my self out of his grasp. I couldn't do that to maya. I couldn't help her Ahem errr boyfriend cheat on her.

He seemed to snap back into reality.

"maya..." he sighed. I know he realized what we did was wrong. He had the ultimate look of guilt and sickness on his face

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm really really sorry" he said as ran out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

*****Ricky POV*****

That soul crushing feeling, the one that makes your stomach queasy, the one that gives you a sense of madness. Irritates you down to your very soul? The one that just jumps around in your stomach until you need to vomit it out? yep that's the feeling I was going through right now. What happened to me? She JUST got out of a relationship, or an 'almost relationship' and I kissed her. I would have gotten further than 'kissing' her, if it wasn't for me having a girlfriend. That wasn't right either. Maya, what would happen to maya? How would I explain to her that I kissed another girl? Forget 'another girl' how am I going to explain that I kissed Amy? Again... Why did i DO that? I chose to walk to the hotel , the rain kissed my face against the humidity. Why had I gotten that far with Amy? Once I got to the hotel the manager came up to me.

"Mr. Underwood? Your soaking wet I'll get some towels called up to your room. Amy just went up to go see you."

My eyes lit up at Amy's name, then I realized what he was talking about.

Another person I lied to. I should tell him the truth.

"mr..." I read his name tag. Duck. That's an interesting name...

"Mr. Uh- Duck, Amy and I are not married."

He nodded his head, "well shes upstairs, waiting for you I guess. Ya better hop to it."

I shook my head furiously.

"that girl up there is my girlfriend"

He led me up to the elevator as he slowly nodded his head "That girl isn't AMY!" I disclosed.

He didn't seem to care much as he pushed me in.

I rode to the 12th floor. What the hell was I going to say to Maya, yeah... I kinda kissed Amy, who was my ex-fiancé who I still might have feelings for. The bell dinged on the 12th floor and I walked to my room. Where Amy stood. So the Duck knew that Amy did come. Oh no. What is she doing here? Did she told maya everything already? Maybe she didn't go in yet. I walked cautiously to the slender figure in front of me.

"Amy?"

She Faced me as I looked at her tear strained face. She looked shocked to find me here.

"Amy? Are you crying?" I asked

She shook her head vigorously as she tried to wipe her fresh new tears sprouting her face with the back of her hand.

"Amy." I removed her tiny hand from her face.

"I thought... You were, but then who?" she looked confused and shaken up, her hazel eyes still wet and once holding a look of betrayal but her face held a newly relieved emotion. What the hell was going on?

**Sorry it was short... But I want to keep you guys guessing it'll be worth the wait trust me! I really do appreciate you guys taking out the time to review my story, you guys are amazing. Please do give me some feedback. I could really use it. If you have and comments or problems with the story, it would really be apreciated. THANK YOU Madison89 and tsloatlover - hope those are your screen names because I'm not really looking at the reviews but...THANKYOU FOR GIVING ME POSTIVE FEEDBACK. Lol enough of my speech... Kay bye :) I'll try to update earlier tomorrow….I'll try to make it longer too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not doing it yesterday, I was really busy, sorry for having a jacked up schedule... I'm trying my best.**

**Amy POV.**

After Ricky had left I had run upstairs into my safe haven; the bedroom. The room looked blurry from the tears I had tried to hold back. "Why did I kiss him? Why did it seem really easy to forget Maya took the place I had in his life? Why would it make everything better if I did have Ricky in my life?" I cried into my pillow. I wasn't feeling guilty as much as i was feeling abandoned and sad.

Ricky chose Maya over Me. How will Maya feel after he tells her? She's going to hate my ass. But she seemed nice, kinda, in a fake Barbie doll sort of way. I wondered if Ricky had gotten to the hotel yet, Margret told me which one a few days back when I had dropped John off.

_Flashback_

_I had rode to margrets house, just because Ricky was no longer in my life, doesnt mean he's no longer in john's and that doesn't mean that margret shouldn't spend any time with John. Trust me it hurt me to see all of Rickys pictures on the wall and it hurt me to listen to Margret talking about Ricky. But, I moved on with a smile on my face and a hop in my step._

_Once I got to the House Margret and SHAKUR, greeted me with a hug and took John out of my arms._

_"Oh Amy, I'm so glad to see you. Both of you. I just wish Ricky..." her voice trailed off. She wasn't very approving of Ricky's new girlfriend and was always trying to get me and Ricky to see eachother and fall in love again... He just seemed never to come back, and if he did, the appearance was made unnoticed. He even told my mom not to tell me when He came or left. Mom tried to keep it a secret, it didn't work out very well._

_"Margret, he has a girlfriend." I responded bluntly._

_She scrunched up her nose and she waved her hand around_

_"details details, you know he's staying at the Blue Quail Lodge?"_

_I pursed my lips from asking her the location. She looked suggestively at me. I know which one she's talking about. I bit my lip slowly. Maybe I should take John to go meet... No. If he wants to see john, he'd see him._

_"Anyways. Margret. Please don't tell Ricky I come here. If he knows then he'll think I still care about him, which is definitely not the case._

_She nodded slowly_

_"why do you care what he thinks?" she grinned._

_"well. I don't but I mean... I don't want him thinking I want him back."_

_She shook her head slightly and went back to playing with John._

_End of flashback_

Maybe I should tell Ricky that the kiss was nothing before he tells Maya something that would ruin their while relationship. I should tell him I don't love him, that those kisses he placed on me didn't effect me, that when he came close to me I didn't feel anything, when he whispered in my I dont feel a shiver down my back, that when he's far away from me, I dont think about him and when he's close to me I don't dream about him getting closer." I don't. I don't. I don't." I chanted over and over and over again.

I set out to go tell Ricky. When I got to the hotel it was exactly like it used to be. Warm but big, it had a homey feeling. There I saw the same front desk person when I came here with Ricky.

"Mr. Duck?" I laughed as I strolled over to him. I'd remembered his name, it was really peculiar, how could you NOT remember it. He smiled slightly before responding

"yeah... Do I know you? You seem really familiar."

"Amy, Amy juergans...back then I was Amy underwood?"

He immediately remembered,

"Amy! Oh, but if your Amy, then whose that lady friend he's got up there?- wait did you say back then? Did you guys get a divorce?" he asked covering his mouth in pity and awe.

I shook my head.

"we weren't ever married. Long story... Can you just tell me where he is. I have to tell him something."

He smiled as if he already knew what and told me Ricky's room number. I thanked him and ran up.

Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, I wonder if I should even go ... I finally gathered the courage to knock. When no one answered I just came in. I guess I was stupid to come in without anybody's consent because there they were... Maya's body bobbing up and down Ricky's. I couldn't see him because her hair was an umbrella over his Face. I shut the door in a quiet manner and slid my back on the sage wall.

What was I doing here? They were already having makeup sex. He was having sex with maya, not me. Wow. He was about to have sex with me not maya. My body would have been crushed on Ricky's. I found myself crying continuously Until I heard Someone's voice.

"Amy?" someone asked peering under my hair which was covering my face. I looked up to face the stranger.

Ricky? If Ricky was here then who was in there?

I wiped the fresh new years that had formed on my face when he grabbed my hand.

"Amy."

"I thought... You were, but then who?" I stuttered pointing towards the door. He arched one of his eyebrows in confusion and gently grabbed both of my shoulders.

"Amy, what's going on? What are you doing here? And why are you crying"

I couldn't find any words to say to him. Forget what We did, what maya was doing was far worst. He finally decided to push the door open.

"r-Ricky no..don't." I tried to stop him but the door flew open and the vein in his neck was ready to burst.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAYA." he screamed. Maya jumped off the bed to my dismay. I covered my eyes at her naked body and focused at how clean the tiles were outside the room.

"r-Ricky, it's not what you think."

He smirked but not one of his sweet ones, one of his 'fuck you' ones.

"see that's the thing maya. Your naked ontop of..." he came up close to the male figure lying in bed.

"Brian? REALLY MAYA. YOU WOULD HAVE SEX WITH THE GUY WHO ALMOST RAPED AMY?"

She shook her head

"he didn't rape her. And even if she did, what would it matter, she's a slut. Pregnant at 15, she's a child, she may be 18 but she acts like she's still 14." she spat towards me.

That's the second time I've been called that today, and I'm not going to take that from a Fake ass Barbie doll that has more plastic on her than all the Tupperware in the world.

Ricky stepped forward to defend me but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"now listen here bitch. The only person I've had sex with is Ricky. If I wanted to marry the only person I had sex with, how does that make me a slut? At least I don't go around sleeping with every guy I find, thinking that maybe someone will actually love me. NO ONE will love you if you sleep around. No body wants something that people Throw away after using it. THAT'S WHAT RICKY WAS DOING, AND THAT'S WHAT BRIAN WAS DOING... They were using you!" I screamed. I know I went too far because Maya had already started to whimper. I stormed out of there in complete rampage as Ricky stayed screaming his head off in the hotel.

*****ADRIAN POV*****

I got out of the hot steamy shower with a towel wrapped around my body when I got a call

"hello?" I asked

"Adrian, I got good news" my father said enthusiastically.

"what?" my anxiousness was growing to its highest extent.

"I got Ben an earlier trial. He might be coming home earlier!"

"WHAT?" I squealed holding The phone with both of my hands jumping up and down forgetting that my towel was just one jump away from falling.

"yep, he might come next week. If we win this case."

I knew that they would win this case, Dylan lit up the Bunsen burner not Ben. And she was the one who didn't let it out.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU DADDY!" I screamed and Hung up the cordless phone. Bens coming! I looked into the mirror, ever since my last letter to Ben, he hadn't write back. What if he met a girl in jail?... Nahhhhh. I stared at my reflection, the brown tired circles around my eyes, they couldn't be here when Ben came. I needed to go to the spa. I needed to look hot when Ben came back. I just need to.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for not updating AGAIN. Lol I was on a road trip with my sister, when I got home my parents and my other sisters were jealous lol totally not relevant anywayyyyysss...  
***Ricky POV***  
"WHAT THE HELL MAYA?" I screamed, the hotel suite suddenly seemed empty and my voice echoed off the surface. She held a blanket Covering her body, leaving Brian naked.  
"put some damn pants on at least." I grimaced. She grabbed the khaki pants that had been left carelessly on the side table and threw it at Brian's face.  
"Ricky..." she whispered lightly. I could barely hear her voice.  
"I- I don't know what happened. When we started I was drunk, you had left me at the club, I was confused and mad and feeling unwanted. Because throughout the whole night... You were staring at Amy- not me. When Brian was leading me into the room and taking off my clothes, I felt wanted. Still drunk, I got into bed with him... Nearing the middle i got over the alcohol, but by then it was too late Ricky..."  
I shook my head furiously, she could have stopped it, she's stopped me several times during one of my 'needing it now' times.  
"Wrong answer."  
I grab my suitcase and walked to the closet pulling out my stuff.  
"Ricky. It was a mistake believe me... Please." she begged putting the objects back into the closet.  
I whipped around "What about what you said to Amy?"  
She let out a snort. "what? Was I wrong? Is she not a slut? I mean... She was pregnant at 15. You can't be Pregnant without sleeping around a bit."  
"hah." I scoffed "funny YOU would say that."  
She squinted in anger.  
" Do you know what Amy had to go through? Being a parent at 15? Having to go through 9 months of pain not even knowing if keeping YOUR baby is the best idea? Having to tell your parents, friends, people in general that your going to have a baby? Do You even know how John was conceived?"  
She shrugged "she probably did it so hard that the condom broke. But that's what she gets for doing it with so many guys."  
"I was the only person she did it with." I started "it happened at band camp. I saw her when it was practice time. Me and a few friends skipped out to hang on the bleachers while the rest of the band was practicing to march, Amy was one of them." I removed Maya's hand from my clothes and started to pile them into the suitcase.  
FLASHBACK  
My friends and I made our way to the bleachers. I wasn't into all this marching bullshit, I was just in it for the drums. It was a way to vent out my anger from my past.  
"hey look at her." my closest friend (mark) pointed out. I followed his finger to a girl, younger than me but not so young, light brown hair with the most delicate eyes, hazel, with a soft green in the iris. She turned my way and got distracted from what she was doing, I gave her a smirk and waved slightly as she bit her lip. Damn that was hot. She was a virgin, I could tell. Her innocence was washed all over her, she was naive too, it was engraved in her eyes.  
"Guess we have a lot of bait this year" Mark smiled.  
I nodded and kept my eyes on this delicate girl.  
"what are you thinking?" he asked shaking me out of my concentration.  
"What's that girl's name?" I said nodding towards her.  
"who amy Juergans?...OHHH no. I'm telling you ricky, Virgins are a lot of baggage. Besides you don't want to hurt her." one of the other guys (Nathan) remarked "she's sweet... And clueless, you'll feel bad about it."  
I shook my head and got my concentration back on Amy. She was my goal, and once Ricky underwood makes a goal... He accomplishes it.  
I did all my research on Amy before I went up to her.  
1 dad, 1 mom, 1 sister, no pets, lives in a simple house, plays the French horn, and she'll be going to Grant High... Perfect.  
"hi...Amy right?"  
That how it started, I realized that the way she talked, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about playing the French horn, the way her eyes would flutter a bit when I touched her, I liked it. It didn't just 'turn me on' , it made me feel I don't know how to describe it...happy?  
After a few meetings as 'friends' , we shared our first kiss, then became a couple. After her French horn solo, I brought her into the cafeteria to celebrate.  
"are we supposed to be in here?" she asked. Yep she really was naive. I made her a burger since her stomach was roaring.  
"so tell me about yourself" I ordered her, taking her to the couch.  
She shrugged, "there's not much to tell, and what there was to tell, I told you anyway" she giggled.  
I chucked "what do you want to be?"  
She sighed a long sigh and bit her lips "I want to be a professional French horn player..." she paused and looked up into my eyes.  
"and you...?" she asked. I couldn't handle it, I dove in and my lips became one with hers. Once we parted she started to breath heavily, that turned me on, I dove in once again, I could feel her gasp for air under my lips so I took this opportunity to explore the extents of her mouth. My tongue roaming around freely. I gently pushed her down beneath me on the sofa, pulling off her shirt before I could pull off my pants. She looked at me with betrayed and bewildered eyes and I could feel it too, I just chose not to mind, I snatched of her bra with one hand and pulled off her shorts and underwear with the other. I pushed off of her to remove my boxers and jeans then turned to face her. She looked at my hardness and her eyes popped out of her sockets, I smirked as I pushed up on top of her. I came up to her ear and whispered "sorry, but I need this"  
She tightly closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of my shoulders, as I slid my pulsing penis into her vagina. I heard her scream in pure hurt and defeat, I flinched. It was too late to stop. I thrusted slowly knowing that it would hurt her even more If I went fast speed. I pushed In harder and felt her hymen break. I was moaning in pleasure while she was biting her lip from screaming again. I saw some tears in her eyes beginning to drop. I tried to stop. I tried to control myself. But I was already in the middle of pleasuring myself. I thrusted and pulled her hanging breasts into my open mouth.  
"ah" she let a sound escape from her bruised lips. It hurt me to see her in such pain. I jumped off of her and put on my clothing.  
"You could do better" I scoffed. I needed to leave her with a spoiled memory, not hurt her by giving her a sweet kiss and then leaving. As I left I turned back once again to see her with her knees up to her chest cradling the tears buried face. I shut my eyes and walked out not even looking back again. I was scared... I was scared that I might even have feelings for a girl.  
End of flashback  
Maya stared at me with a gaping mouth, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the suitcase, and walked out of the messy hotel suite.  
"I'm leaving maya. Im going to go to my parents house. You'll be leaving this week. I'll be leaving next month. Oh- and your paying for the suite"


	14. Chapter 14

Okay okay BENADRIAN TIME! Lol.  
~ A couple of days later~  
***BEN POV***  
I won the case! I honestly still can't believe I won, I actually felt really bad seeing Dylan walk towards the officer begging him, saying it was a mistake, having to see him put the handcuffs on her for a change. I couldn't help but smiling... Throughout the whole time I kept thinking about Adrian. Her smile, her long black silky hair, and her brown eyes, that made you melt if you stared at them for a long enough time. I would finally FINALLY be able to see her, to tell her ...I loved her.  
"BEN!" my dad shouted, smiling as he patted me on the back. I chuckled and enveloped him in a hug.

"we have to go home. I have a surprise at home, man, Its only been a couple of weeks but it feels like months" he finished.

"I missed you dad, even though you visited me everyday... I missed you. And I missed - everyone" I sighed.

He looked suspiciously at me before leading me to the car.

Once we got to the house, I ran out of the car, and fell to the grassy ground, dirtying up the outfit I had on.

"boy, you act as if the surprise is megan fox waiting for you in your bedroom." My dad laughed. I ran slightly more carefully into the house where all the lights were off.

"dad, did you forget to pay the electricity bill? Have you been that much out of the loop when I was gone?" I asked flipping the switch on and off. All of a sudden

"SURPRISE!" basically all my friends from high school and college had gathered up and welcomed me back home. Ricky ran up to me and gave me and handshake and hug.

"it's good to have you back." he grinned.

"good to be back."

"Ben!" Amy smiled hugging me with one hand whilst holding on to John with the other.

"hey Amy..." I started grabbing a hold of her vacant wrist.

"umm Adrian's on her way" she replied reading my mind.

I nodded and started to make my way across the room to go upstairs, change, come down, then say hello to people.

***ADRIAN'S POV***

This annoying couple in the car in front of my won't take a damn break from each others lips. DONT THEY KNOW IF THEY DONT PUT THEIR LOVE STORY ON PAUSE, THEN MINE WILL FAST FOWARD AND GO STRAIGHT TO FINISH?

"HEY GET A ROOM WILL YA?" I screamed out of the window.

The girl flicked me off and they started to move again.

Amy helped me with my hair and makeup which took about 3-4 hours, and then finding a perfect dress wasn't easy. But Amy had found one since she was already at the mall, and she bought it for me. A pleated halter maxi dress from forever 21. (do the same thing you did to find Amy's club dress, just go to the forever 21 website, and press search, then type in the product code which in this case is 2000046347)

Then I found some comfortable heels, I learned from Amy's mistake. But in this case, Ben isn't a crazy freak obsessed with sex.

BEEP BEEP.

Traffic was crazy, I decided just to get out of the cab and just run to Bens house. It was only like 2 minutes away from where I was.

When I got to Bens house, I stood outside the front door. I needed to call Amy. How the hell was I supposed to know if I looked hot or not?

On the 4th ring she finally picked up.

"hello? Adrian where are you? Do you need me to pick you up? Is everything okay?"

I rolled my eyes at her concern.

"I'm fine. I'm outside the house." I assured her

I could hear her sigh a breath of relief. It was nice that someone cared that much about me, other than my parents.

"then come in Adrian..." she stated as if I didn't already know what to do.

"Amy. If I wanted to come in, I would have already. I need you to come out here and check if I look okay."

"is everything okay?" I heard a man ask amy through the phone.

"y-yeah, uh can you hold John I have to do something." she responded.

"Amy, was that Ricky? Your Talking to ricky now?" I smirked. I knew she still had feelings for him. And it was obvious that she still couldn't stay angry at him.

"Adrian I'm coming." she ignored my question.

She arrived outside wearing the dress I bought her, a pleated high-low wrap dress with a belt from forever 21 (again, do the same product code is 2000044301) she had her hair in a high ponytail with a slight poof at the top.

"how do I look?" I asked her spinning around.

"AH!" she gasped.

"what?" I freaked out.

"nothing I like messing with ya, yeah you look perfect... So shall we?"

I nodded in agreement and we pushed the door to enter Ben Boykevich's house.

My heart started to beat faster and faster and I started to question myself.

What If Ben wasn't into me anymore?

What if I wasn't pretty enough?

What if I wasn't a trouble maker enough to keep up with him?

What if he really didn't love me?

Amy seemed to know exactly what the hell was going on in my mind when she put her hand on my shoulder and said

"you look amazing and he'll love you." she stood on her tippy toes then pointed out into the crowd.

"he's that one." she was pointing to him wearing his usual attire. A dress shirt with dress pants. My breath stopped when I saw him again. He hadn't changed. Ricky had turned him to look my way and I silently thanked him for that. When Ben eyes caught mine, I knew he was in awe too.

"Adrian." he mouthed as he walked closer and closer to me pushing through the crowd of dancing people.


	15. Chapter 15

***Adrian POV***  
I stood stiff in place with this goofy smile on my face and glanced over to Amy who was now retreating back into the crowd.  
Ben pushed through the people in a slight rush, causing people to turn and stare.  
"Ben." a soft whisper escaped my lips and as soon as he heard it, he grinned.  
He reached up to me as I stared into the wonders of his eyes.  
We didn't say anything for a while. We just stared. Breathing in each other's scents, and feeling like floating on cloud nine. He finally decided to break the silence.  
"Adrian... You look...I mean you really look... Adrian-"  
I slightly smiled assuring him I knew exactly what he was trying to say.  
"thanks... You look really amazing too Ben."  
He snapped out of whatever phase he was in and gently took my hand in his, leading me to the dance floor, where everyone made space and circled around us.  
He pulled me into him and started to move to the beat.  
"I missed you Adrian."  
He said placing his hand on my waist.  
I scoffed very slightly. "not as much as I missed you Benny. I really.. REALLY missed you. And I have to tell you so much-"  
He placed a finger on my lips to shush me  
"Adrian, let's enjoy this moment. Right here right now. I just want to be in your company."  
I loved that about him... He made me feel like I was... Special, a gift given to him. With all my complications...

I smiled as he crushed my body with his and I laid my head on his shirt.

He smelled like lavender mixed with vanilla. Oh god I remember the first time we had sex. He smelled exactly like this, he was wild ya know? My eyes went down to his abdomen, he looked pretty toned through his shirt. Just sayin.

***AMY POV***  
"10 bucks saying that they'll have sex tonight." Jack said coming up beside me.  
"Jack?" I laughed hugging him tightly. I haven't seen anyone from high school after I graduated.  
He nodded as we parted.  
"they do make an amazing couple." he admitted "just like you and Ricky... What happened to you guys?" he nodded upwards to Ricky standing diagonally talking to a skanky brunette in a Minnie skirt whilst holding John.  
I shook my head "we broke up. We figured long distance relationships don't work."  
"you guys could have made it work. Especially because you have John. " he disagreed. I couldn't tell Jack about the insecurities I had and the lack of trust I had on Ricky when he was going to DC.  
"I think he still loves you." he shrugged.  
I looked questionably at him "how would you know?"  
"hah." he scoffed, "he keeps looking here every 23 seconds, even though he's with a totally hot-"  
I glared at him.  
"hot child. As in johns hot, maybe he's coming down with something or because it's hot in here. Not hot girl. Definitely not hot girl I mean her body is not hot, nor is her face, definitely not her legs, yeah she Is NOT hot." he finished.  
I rolled my eyes and continued to look at Ricky.  
"Amy. Just go up to him... And tell him you want him back" jack said.  
I shook my head "no. Because I broke up with him in the first place. It's going to look weird if I came back to him. But, I really really do want him back" I whined.  
Jack enveloped me in a hug, dragging attention from Ricky.  
"Amy. You need to do something about it. I mean if you need any help you can always call me." he smiled sympathetically and punched his number in my phone then saved it to my contacts.  
"thanks jack. Your a good friend." I said as I went on my tippy toes to give him a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek. He was like the size of mount everest... He was really tall.

He glanced at Ricky again,

"be careful Amy. Or else Ricky will think WE are going out."

I laughed. Me and jack? That's crazy.

"what, I'm not good enough for you? I can make guys jealous" he pouted.

"haha Ricky would think that you are using me for sex. "

Jack pondered this for a moment,

"what if we pretended to be in love? He knows me." jack asked

"exactly jack. He knows you."

He caught on... "Amy. What do we have to lose?"


	16. Chapter 16

***Ben POV***  
"I really really like you Adrian." I whispered in her ear.  
"I thought you loved me." She mumbled In my shirt.  
I nodded my head slowly,

"I think we should not rush into this relationship. Remember last time? We rushed and then we got a divorce. I don't want to lose you Adrian, and I do like you. Maybe even love you. But we can't rush, cause then that'll lead us into problems."

She nodded her head indicating that she understood what I was saying.  
I sighed in relief and stayed moving to the rhythm.

"Ben." she smiled

"hmm?"

"I really like you too."

At that moment I didn't care about anyone else in that room. I didn't even care if the world came crashing down on me, because I would still have her in my arms. I shut my eyes closed and kissed her hair. She was my everything, my heart, my mind, my safe haven, she was my hell and my heaven and She was my better half. And I'm not letting her escape. Not now. Not ever.

***RICKY POV***  
At the part i met this girl that I once had sex with... Ok not once. More like she was a booty call? I never liked that word... She was more like a absolute need.

Dark brown hair and blue eyes. I forgot how we met, but I knew she would be easy. Before Amy, before Adrian, there was Leah. It was nothing but a sexual attraction. No strings attached.  
"Leah? What are you doing here?" I asked finally recognizing her swaying to the music.  
"Ricky? Long time... " she glanced at John and then trailed her eyes back to me trying to connect the dots.  
"my son." I said clearing up the confusion.  
"oh. So you finally knocked up a girl? You used to be so prepared? And you were good... The best actually."  
I rolled my eyes and grimaced.  
"not in front of my son okay?"  
She smiled slyly.  
"well then how about you drop the kid at the mom's house while we pick up where we left off."  
I glanced at Amy who was Catching up with jack

"... I'm not like that." I sighed.

She scoffed "your not like that... Anymore? What? Just cause you got a kid, doesn't mean you don't want it?"

"Of course I want it, everyone wants it. But I'm not the type of guy to have meaningless sex. At least not anymore"

I glanced over at Amy. I wanted to have sex with HER. Who was twice as pretty as the girl standing in front of me, even prettier than maya, prettier than any girl. Who was sensitive but strong. Who was amazing in bed, filled with passion and amazement. Who was funny, and idiotic at times but then became albert Einstein. Sex with HER... Would be amazing. But I don't think it would be considered meaningless. Every time Amy and I had sex, it was meaningful. Even band camp... For me anyway. She hadn't told me the way she felt, she just said it was horrible, and that she promised to get better... And boy did she.

"her?" Leah exclaimed following my eyes to Amy.

I responded in silence.

"well she doesn't look 'doable' I, on the other hand..." I tuned Leah out as jack and Amy hugged.

What the fuck was going on between them?

I shot daggers at them as I kept alternating looking at John, then Leah, then jack then Amy.

I saw Amy slide up on her tippy toes and kiss jacks cheek. Then giggle at some joke he made. Trust me, jack wasn't that funny.

OH THAT IS IT. If she's going to have sex with him, that shouldn't stop me from moving on too.

"ok." I said finally. "give me 2 hours. I'll meet you at your apartment."

She smirked "I knew you couldn't resist me Ricky. But I do want to enjoy this party... You can wait a bit longer?"

I nodded. Did I really want to go through with this? Why did I? Just because Amy and jack? I thought I didn't do this anymore. What would John think...

"Leah. Never mind. My mind didn't change. I don't do this shit anymore."

She rolled her eyes "you'll come around, until then do you want to dance?"

I shook my head " no."

"please Ricky I'm so alone. I don't even know how ended up here"

"then maybe you should go home." I retorted

"Ricky. Please ONE more dance."

I slid my eyes toward John who was in my arms sleeping on my shoulder.

She pointed Upstairs. The bedrooms... He can sleep in there besides his neck would hurt by sleeping on my shoulder, and I'll pick him up when he's done with his nap.

"alright. I'll be back. Let me just ask one of my friends to look after him."

Leah nodded and waited patiently.

I grabbed Grace who was walking by.

She was a christian, she wouldn't hurt John, and she gave Amy the job at the nursery and tried talking Adrian and Amy into having their baby, and keeping it. She would be fine with a sleeping John.

"grace, can you look after John... He'll be asleep in the room. So it won't matter... Just make sure he doesn't fall? Or cry?"

Grace nodded "yeah it's not like I have anything to do here. Jack and Amy certainly have taken a liking to each other."

I rolled my eyes "there's nothing going on between them."

"yeah yeah" she sighed "just give me the kid."

I stared straight at Jack and Amy... They seemed fine. I never ever thought of them as anything but friends. Not even that, since jack and Amy weren't even close friends in high school. But then again, Jack's interested in sex, and Amy's interested in getting over me. Oh It was SO obvious she wanted me. I'm just not interested in her. Atleast not now... I think. Maybe?

I handed John over to grace once I kissed him on his forehead and grabbed Leah's hand to lead her to the dance floor.


	17. Chapter 17

***Adrian POV***

"Benny... Can we talk now?" I questioned him , playing with his shirt.  
"Whatever you want. Your wish is my command." Ben replied gesturing upstairs.  
I walked up the stairs hoisting the dress up with one hand and holding Ben's hand in the other. I caught Amy's eye I knew what she was thinking. And she was silently begging me not to, I nodded downwards assuring her that I was a big girl. I would know what the hell I would be doing.  
We walked across a room where John was sleeping and Grace was on her phone. Isn't she supposed to look after him? Just saying, i wouldn't trust grace with my most prized possession. I would have to talk to Amy later.  
He led me into his room while he shut the door and locked it.  
"so..." he plopped down on the edge of the bed and patted next to him "what did you need to talk about?"

***Amy POV***  
It pissed me off when Ricky talked to that girl. It made me feel like shit. Here I am, completely and utterly in love with this boy and here he is jumping from girl to girl. I remembered the night he saved me from Brian when we came back to the house... The way he caressed my cheeks and kissed me, it felt like we were back in high school. It would have gotten further if I wasn't stupid enough to remind him of maya. Wow... How stupid of me, I actually felt bad for a person who was up to cheating on Ricky with a raper. Hah, well at least that led onto him dumping the twat.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" jack laughed forcefully shaking me out of my day dream.  
"jack? What the hell are you laughing at." I asked him.  
He glanced at an incoming Ricky and that Minnie skirt skank.  
"oh." I breathed.  
Jack pulled my arm and made me put it around his neck as he grabbed my waist.  
We noticed Ricky and the skank had settled in the place next to us.  
"Oh Ricky... We didn't notice you... What's good dude? Why'd you transfer colleges man? We would've had such a fun time. And who is this?" jack asked resting his eyes on the skank holding onto Ricky's arm.  
"hey jack... Amy." he replied nodding his head acknowledging our presence. "I didn't want to transfer... Sometimes people shut you out and that's the only option you have left... To leave." his eyes darted to mine. I released Jack from my lock around his neck and stepped back a few spaces.  
"oh, don't mind us." Ricky said coldly "we were just about to dance. By the way... This is Leah, we have... History."  
She glanced at him and smirked. Sex history? Is that what he meant? RICKY JUST GOT OUT OF A DAMN RELATIONSHIP. He's going to have sex?  
"where's John?" I asked looking behind him. Did he leave John for another girl again?  
"with grace. He's sleeping upstairs."  
I nodded understandably and Ricky Grabbed Skanky Leah's hand.  
"shall we?" he asked  
"we shall!" she smirked grabbing his neck and swaying to the music. I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward to grab her hair and declare my territory only to be pulled back by jack.  
"Amy. No. What would you get out of killing Leah?" Jack asked  
"ricky." I pouted.  
"there's a thing called jealousy babe... Use it."  
I rolled my eyes and got in the same position as we were before Ricky and Leah had interrupted.

"so how about your love life? How's it goin?" I asked him.

He sighed "I don't know how to tell grace that I love her. I mean it just doesn't get through to her..."

I nodded my head.

"I could help you."

He looked up hopefully "How?"

I stepped further and whispered in a hushed tone "jealousy"

He smiled slightly and nodded then positioned us closer to Ricky and Leah.


	18. Chapter 18

*****Ben Pov*****  
"Ben... Why? Why do you like me... Why all of a sudden?" she shook her head and plopped down next to me.  
"To be honest?" I started "I don't know. When I was sitting in my bedroom... I thought about my relationships. Amy, Maria, you and then Dylan. And I regretted every Single one of them-"  
She let out a deep sigh  
"except for yours." I continued.  
She looked up, "what? I ruined your life."  
I shut my eyes tightly. It hurt that she thought that she ruined my life... It hurt that she thought I didn't want anything to do with her.  
"You didn't. You made it... Better. All my life, I thought I could have everything since I was rich. I never thought about others...You showed me there was more to life then just money. I never knew I could ever love anyone as much as I loved you."  
She smiled  
"you said 'love' ben. Not 'like'... You said 'love'"  
It was my turn to smile. " please Excuse my slip of the-"  
I couldn't finish my sentence because she devoured me into her mouth, her hands pulling at my hair. She pushed me further onto the bed as she pulled at the lamp string, struggling to turn the light off.  
"tongue" she gasped.  
"Adrian... Do you want to do this, I mean... Are you sure?"  
She nodded as she victoriously smirked when she finally turned off the light.  
"consider this your welcome home present."  
She scrambled under the blanket to take off my pants.  
"What if-" I gasped. She clasped her hand on my mouth  
"shut up Ben."  
She grabbed a hold of my arousal earning a muffled moan from me. And slowly took it into her mouth licking the tip then having me whole. My eyes closing in pure ecstasy.  
"Adrian..." I grunted grabbing her shoulders.  
Her eyes fluttered looking up. I shook my head no.  
"we can't." I spoke  
She came out of me and shut her eyes tightly.  
"Why? You didn't like it? Did I Do worst then last time!"  
I shook my head "I liked it. Like REALLY REALLY liked it..." I scoffed earning a smirk from her "but we can't. Until we've reached a point in our relationship in which we're sure we love each other. Like REALLY wanting to be with each other... We can't do this." I gestured In-between her mouth and my dick.  
"so can we do this?" she lifted her dress over her head and I gulped feeling my adams apple bobbing.  
"no. Adrian. No. We can't. "  
She smirked "who are you trying to convince... Me or you?"  
"Youuuuuu" my voice cracked.  
She stifled a laugh as I handed her dress back to her and covered my eyes with the other hand.  
"Ben Boykevich... You really are something." she remarked "I'm decent." she said as she finally put her dress back on.  
"thank you. Adrian I just want to go on dates with you, get to know you better."  
She smiled a genuine smile while she jumped off the bed gave me a kiss.  
"I understand."  
I put out my hand for her to hold and got off the bed.  
I liked Adrian. I most likely loved her. I just wanted both of us to be content, not pressured, and IN LOVE with each other.  
*****Amy POV*****  
The couples glided around us as If rubbing it in our faces that we were in complicated situations.  
I departed from Jack to stare at Ricky who was twirling Leah in front of me. The genuine Grin on her face, and his smirk on his, just pissed me off. I wanted to turn off the music and grab Leah by her false extensions and throw her in the closet whilst screaming shameless obscenities.  
Jack tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear  
"Take a picture... It'll last longer"  
I rolled my eyes at him and continued to look at the dancing 'couple'  
"Amy. You're hopeless. Just cut in."  
I glared at jack,  
"That would make me look jealous."  
He shook his head slightly "Your never going to go anywhere with that attitude. Especially to 2nd base. FORGET about home run."  
I rolled my eyes as jack took long strides towards Ricky and Leah.  
"hey man, mind if I cut in?" he said holding out his hand for Leah.  
Ricky smiled warmly and shook his head, backing away from Leah and Jack.  
"He left you huh?" Ricky asked walking towards me.  
"my head was hurting." I replied nonchalantly.  
He half smiled "do you think you could hold in your head ache for one more dance?"  
I nodded a little too quickly and he gestured for me to hold his hand.  
My eyes fluttered closed at his warm touch on my waist and my hands enveloped his neck.  
"This reminds me..." he started "of the time we had a fight..."  
I looked up confused and he clarified  
"The one we had when we were about to go... On a Double date? With Ashley and Toby."  
I giggled as I caught on.  
**_Flashback_**  
_"Ricky. PLEASE." I begged _  
_"AMY."_  
_"RICKY."_  
_"don't make me do this." he said wrapping his arms around my slender waist. My arms dangled at my side, I refused to look at him or touch him until he agreed._  
_"Amy. I don't want to have a double date with Toby and Ashley. ASHLEY. Remember? The girl who tried to seduce me, your boyfriend...Amy come on." he tried._  
_I went under his strong arms and walked calmly to the kitchen._  
_"Ricky. We both know thats not why you're arguing."_  
_He followed me quickly and stood right behind me as I started to wash the dishes._  
_"yeah? And what is?"_  
_"THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO GO ON DATES BECAUSE YOU ALREADY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED. YOU EVEN SAID THAT GUYS ONLY GO ON DATES BECAUSE THEY WANT TO GET IN THE GIRL'S PANTS AND YOU ALREADY HAVE THAT SO YOU ALREADY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!" I screamed exceeding the maximum volume in my voice. I quickly glanced at johns room making sure he didn't wake up ,thank god he is a deep sleeper._  
_"I. Already. Got. What. I. Wanted...?" Ricky asked slowly, I quickly wanted to eat up my own words._  
_"what? You mean like all I wanted from you was sex? Amy. I thought you knew me better then that." he whispered/ shouted being aware of john's sleeping presence._  
_"Ricky..." I calmly started, finally looking back at him._  
_"no." he picked up his leather jacket and strode to the door._

_I stopped him from walking out by blocking the door._

_"Amy. I told you to stay away and don't get in my way when I'm mad" he gritted his teeth._

_"Ricky. I told you never to walk away from your problems."_

_He sighed deeply and slumped to the couch. _

_"I'm sorry Ricky." I said Seating myself on his lap, he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist as if making sure I was safe and secure. Keeping me with him._

_"Amy. I don't need sex in this relationship." he sighed "that's just a perk. I DO love you... And if you want to go on a date so bad, then maybe we should."_

_He pecked my cheek._

_I looked up to his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. I didn't need a date. I just need him._

_I jumped off his lap and ran to the stereo, turning up the volume to my favorite song, Mike Posner's voice echoing throughout the apartment._

_"just run away. From these lies... Back to yesterday... Safe tonight, I feel the sun creeping up like Tick Tock I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not- We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked. Man you got me begging... Begging baby please don't go."_

_I Grabbed his vacant arms and led him to the middle of our living room, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist._

_"ironic isn't it?" he asked swaying to the beat._

_"what?" I asked tightening my hold on him._

_"the song. Did you plan this?"_

_I shook my Head. _

_"fate intervened._"

**_End of Flashback_**

I found myself leaning in further and further targeting his mouth. Mine hovered his, one more centimeter til I entered sanctuary. I was about to close the gap as I leaned forward but staggered only to kiss some air. I looked up to find Ricky walking back to Leah rather quickly. I stared in complete awe as I felt salty water prick my eyes and run down my cheeks making my eyes red and puffy.

I needed to get out of here, and fast.


	19. Chapter 19

*****AMY POV*****

I didn't know what to do. I've never put myself out there before, and once I put myself out there... I got rejected.  
'FACE IT AMY' I thought to myself  
'That is not the Ricky you fell in love with.  
And he does NOT love you.  
He DOESN'T LOVE YOU AMY.  
And he probably NEVER will.  
LET him get back out there.  
Let him LIVE his damn life and stay out of it.  
You Were just a girl who got PREGNANT.  
Who was STUPID ENOUGH not to tell him to stop.  
You are JUST the mother of his son to him. NOTHING more.'  
That was my mantra.  
'You are just the mother of his son to him. Nothing more. You are just the mother of his son to him. Nothing more'  
Though I wanted to not believe it, to push it to the back of my mind... the proof was in front of my own eyes, swaying to the music, laughing and whispering.  
I smiled weakly. If he loved me. He would have kissed me. Might as well just stop. Stop this stupid charade. Stop Pretending to Be interested in jack when I just want to be with Ricky. Maybe I should just move on. Find someone who loves me as much as I love ricky.  
I had made up my mind but couldn't seem to stop the flow of tears shedding down on my cheeks. I grabbed the sides of my dress and ran up the stairs to get John. I can't be here one more second.  
I Just Can't.

*****Adrian Pov*****  
We walked out of Ben's room hand in hand. My head rested on his shoulder while his head rested on my head. We were in pure bliss until Amy ran up the stairs. She looked like a mess.  
Tears strained her face and the more she tried to wipe it, the more came out. Her chest was heaving up and down trying to catch some air, and her mascara smudged making her look like a raccoon.  
"AMY." I screamed leaving Ben's hand to run over to my crying best friend.  
She shut her eyes tightly and gave me a weak smile.  
"Y-yeah?" she asked sucking in a whole lot of oxygen.  
"what happened?"  
She started to sprout a fresh new batch of tears and leaned on me for support  
"I- he -kiss- leave." she managed to breath out.  
I looked at her in confusion and suddenly remembered that Ben was right behind me... Along with several other viewers.  
"Ben..." I started  
He caught on and immediately went downstairs.  
I glared at the other people  
"May we help you?!" I scolded.  
They scattered.  
I groaned and pulled her into a room.  
"now tell me what happened?" I asked unaware of the people behind us.  
"Ahem." a tiny voice said behind me. I didn't care to look.  
"AHEEEEMMM." I rapidly turned to see the blond girl step back.  
"John is sleeping, so if you could just- Amy, what's wrong?"  
Amy began to cry even harder.  
Grace pulled her into a hug.  
"Amy, shhh no, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong maybe I can help."  
"SHE DOESN'T NEED YOUR HELP." I screamed.  
"Look Adrian. She's crying, she needs SOME help"  
"IM her best friend. I'LL help her." I responded stepping further.  
"Why can't we both help her?"  
I opened my mouth to speak when Amy interrupted  
"IM CRYING HERE AND YOU GUYS ARE BEING COMPLETE ASSES. WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST MAKE UP AND BE DONE WITH IT. PLEASE!"  
Grace was the one to speak next  
"she's right ya know? I was a complete ass. That Kiss was nothing I just felt like I was disobeying god for some reason. Even though I am not gay. I know I'm not. I'm sorry Adrian."  
It took a while for her apology to sink in.  
Should I say no, or yes?  
I finally decided maybe it was time to end the feud.  
"me too. I was being a complete ass too. I'm sorry."  
She grabbed me in a hug and we were giggling like no other until we heard Amy sigh. Oh shit I forgot about my crying bestfriend.  
"okay honey. How about you sit down and we talk about what happened?"  
Grace said gently stroking her hair  
We sat down on the floor because John was sleeping on the bed.  
"I was dancing with Jack..."  
Amy started and Grace's calm smile turned into a full on frown.  
Amy giggled  
"not like that. Grace he loves you. He just doesn't know how to say it. I was going to help him make you jealous... But now I...I don't know."  
Grace Gave a sigh of relief and started to blush. I shook my head  
"Amy. On with the story?"  
She closed her eyes with a pained expression.  
"I love Ricky."  
No shit.  
"WE KNOW." Grace and I said in unison.  
Amy looked completely baffled but she continued with her story  
" to turn a long story short, I tried to kiss him but her walked away to dance a skanky girl."  
She clutched her heart as if it was about to fall out and Grace immediately jumped over to comfort her.  
I narrowed my eyes. Ricky wouldn't know what the hell he would be missing... THAT'S IT!  
"We're going to make sure Ricky MISSES YOU."  
"I don't want Ricky." she whispered.  
Her eyes were saying something else.  
"I don't want anyone."  
I looked over at grace and she nodded. We both knew how we had to get Ricky back to our Amy.

It would be easy since we ALL know they love eachother... Don't they?


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to that guest who helped me out by telling me what my story was missing. I felt it too. So tell me of this one does your comment justice.

***Ricky Pov***  
What I had for Amy is now done. Finished.  
I don't love her like I did, at least I don't think so.  
I'm finished comparing girls to Amy.  
Thinking 'that girl doesn't smile like Amy does'  
'that girl doesn't have hair as long as Amy does'  
'that girl doesn't even satisfy me in bed like Amy does'  
I felt like I was on drugs or something. I'm finished being depressed for days on end JUST THINKING ABOUT THE WAY SHE USED TO SMILE.  
I'm finished being useless.  
I had it going so well for me until she showed up.  
And when she tried to kiss me, Something clicked.  
I realized, I was single. I was free. I could fuck anyone I wanted. And... Amy had left ME. I hadn't left her. So I walked off, knowing how pissed she would be.  
Just. Like. I. Was.  
Rejected and feeling unwanted.  
I didn't WANT to leave her back then. I didn't want to be known as the man who abandoned his fiancé and his son. I wasn't like that, and I loved Amy enough to stay for her.  
She told me to leave. She told me she could live without me. I couldn't live 1 day without her, and she could live forever without me.  
It made me feel like shit, and it made me feel even shittier that I still had feelings for her. Not Anymore.  
I care about her, I won't EVER stop caring about her. But I can choose not to love her. I can choose to get back in the game, not half-heartedly; like I did with maya. I can be The old Ricky again.  
I am Ricky Underwood, and I can have any girl. At any time, at the snap of my fingers. Life is GOOD.

***Jack POV***  
I'm looking forward to this whole jealousy plan. I want Grace back, I don't even know why we broke up. I just want her back in my life. Her mesmerizing blue eyes which immediately lit up when she would get excited. Her blond curly hair, that were cut mid-length. And truth is... When I had first met her, I didn't even want to go out with her. She seemed too perky and she seemed like someone to get on people's nerves. I was doing my father a favor, but during that first date at that football party, I started to see little little things that made her beautiful, and pretty soon, I could say that I was in love.  
"Jack." I was interrupted by small but mid- deep voice. I turned to see Ben tapping my shoulder.  
"Hey Ben, how are you?" I asked not really caring what his answer was. I mean I like Ben, but this was all small talk.  
"You mean how was jail?" he asked. I think he caught my 'I don't care Ben' look. Wait... I forgot he went to jail.  
"yeah..." I answered quicker than I actually had to.  
"It was great."  
I Gave him a quick confused look.  
"Sarcasm." he remarked.  
Ofcourse. Like I actually thought he had a fun time in jail -.-  
"So, what's with Adrian?" I was actually interested in this one, since Amy did have to owe me ten bucks if they did get in bed together.  
"I like her." he simply answered with a huge smile on his face "I really like her."

I'm happy for Ben, because he's had a rough time in highschool and even college with finding a girl, even finding a truthful friend. He even went through a depression phase, where he would remember his mother as the only person who actually cared about him. He would push people away and wouldn't ask for help. With the help of his father and a psychiatrist he got his life back on track.

"I'm happy for you Ben!" I remarked "it's good that you found someone who makes you happy."

He nodded "What about you? Have you found someone who makes you happy?"

My newfound smile had turned into a frown. What was I supposed to tell him? Yes, but she probably hates my ass and wants me dead? Instead I nodded my head and walked away from that tension ridden place. I need grace back.

OKAY GUYS. How about that one? Do you like it? Please review and give me your honest opinion.


	21. Chapter 21

***Adrian POV***  
The California wild breeze hit my face softly and I breathed in the smell of the chlorine filled pools. It's been so long since I've done this, just enjoyed the feel of things. I cranked up the volume to Jason Derulo's voice while sitting in the passenger seat of Grace's black SUV.  
"take a right here." I ordered as she swiftly turned the car, making my whole body press against the door.  
"stop stop stop we're here."  
The car halted, jerking us and making grace hit her head against the wheel. I was just looking at a regular 2 story house with olive green curtains. The Christmas lights were still up even though it was now April.  
"Okay, are you going to tell me why we're here?" Grace asked rubbing her head whilst scowling, I ignored her question and began to make my way to the door. She snorted quietly but immediately followed. This house had brought back so many memories, not all were good. A little girl had peeked out of the curtain and immediately replaced the curious face with a completely bashful one.  
"ADRIAN!" the girl's muffled voice screamed joyfully.  
She opened the door and ran as fast as her little barefoot legs could carry her, into my arms.  
"Lilly!" I squeezed her and settled her on one side of my hip.  
"I love what you've done with your hair!" her brown hair was short, probably cut to her shoulder, but i couldnt tell since it was tied into 2 ponytails with purple ribbons decorating it.  
"are you here to see Daniel?!" she chattered excitedly.  
"yep. Where is that trouble maker?"  
She gave a humongous and led me into the house while grace smiled politely and followed.  
It was a quaint house but it gave off a warm feeling which instantly made you feel as if you were at home. It smelt of cinnamon and coffee. A weird combination, but it smelled awfully good.  
"DANIEL! LOOK WHOSE HERE." Lilly screamed. She yelled pretty loud for a 8 year old.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
We stared at the place the voice was coming from, and a few seconds later Danny arrived in the living room pulling on a white V-neck covering up his abs. I know I know, I love Ben. Or LIKE Ben, but DAMN HE WAS SEXY. I looked over to Grace and I could tell she was awestruck too.  
"who is that?" she asked, there was some drool escaping her mouth.  
I scowled "close your mouth."  
He began to inch further as he finally took in who I was.  
"Adrian?" he asked "Adrian...that's really you?"  
I nodded silently as he wrapped me in a bear hug. It was tight, almost suffocating me. But it was homely.  
"it's been too long." I croaked.  
It was his turn to nod "why are you here?" he stiffened up. I knew this was coming. I did need something but he didn't have to act like I only came here for that reason...  
"I need a favor."  
He shot me a glare. I knew what he was thinking by the way he shot a glance at Lilly and then checked out Grace.  
"No." I reassured him "I need you to help out a friend. Your the only one who can do this, and you really are the best."  
I laid my left hand on his shoulder trying to sooth him but he shook it off.  
"why should I help you?"  
I closed my eyes in defeat. He was right. What had I done for him? Why should he help me? Why would I matter to him?  
"as a friend? I'm asking for your help. Friends help each other out... Right? We're friends. And I need to help out another friend so that would make you her friend so you would be helping out another friend." I stared at the confused faces around the room before settling down on Daniel's.  
Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.  
"okay..." he said slowly. "what do I have to do?"  
***Amy POV***  
"John... What do you want to eat for lunch babe?" I asked the love of my life before combing his hair back. John has been treated like a friggin prince since Ricky's 'departure'.  
"Huh dog." he slurred. I looked at him confusedly. Huh dog? He wants Moose For food? I finally caught onto what he wanted to say 'HOT DOG' I gave myself a face-palm for that one. I'm his mom and I don't even know what the hell he's saying. I put up a pot of water on the stove, and turned it on.  
Ricky liked hot dogs... He liked that whole Baseball-All-American feel. I, on the other hand, wasn't a big fan of it. I'm more of a 'Wings-gal'.  
"Mama... Where's Grampa?" John asks twisting around in his seat to try to find my dad.  
"I don't know John. You stay there, I'll be right back."  
Dad was supposed to be here right now. I haven't even seen him at all these past few days, I know he still lives here because every morning there's a huge mess in the kitchen consisting of his favorite midnight snacks; cocoa pebbles, strawberry ice cream, oreo cookies, some sort of sauce and jam. He doesn't eat them separately, he just HAS to mix them together or else everything is ruined. I've tried it once, all I've got to say is... Never Try One Of George Juergan's Creations... ever.  
"DAD!" I called out, hearing my voice echo through the vacant hallways.  
"DADDY...!"  
I marched over to my father's door which had a Do Not Disturb sign taped on it. It's been there since god knows when, and we all know dad has NO absolute life so he can be disturbed whenever and wherever.  
I pushed open the white door and entered ,to my own dismay There was my father tangled up in Grace's mom's body.  
I was never 'in love' with the idea of my father with another woman. or worst, having sex with her. It really hit me hard. My heart felt as if it were sinking. I mean I like or Bowman... Or whatever, but that's just gross. There are something's in life that you cannot un-see.  
Oh man, I think my eyes are watering.  
I ran downstairs to see the hot dogs were ready.  
I stared at the long piece of sausage,  
Which looked exactly like a...  
Oh man, I'm going to be sick.


	22. Chapter 22

Guest- :Wtf! This was a horrible chapter:  
Well I'm sorry you didn't find this chapter suitable for your liking. But I do/say/write everything for a reason. I wanted to incorporate everyone's life in the story. Though this is mainly a RAMY romantic fanfiction... I can't just put them together instantly. There has to be a plot and there will be twists and turns. If you were referring to the fact that I put George having sex with kathleen... Then I just wanted to tell how far Amy has gotten with the whole 'I hate the fact that your with that family more.' or if your talking about the 'Adrian and Daniel' situation... It is tied in with the story. So I'm sorry that you thought my writing was horrible but I suggest you wouldn't read it. I appreciate the feedback though.

Lol sorry just had to get that off my chest. On with the story...

***Ben POV***  
"YOU WHAT?!" I asked Ricky in pure astonishment. I cant believe he pulled such a move.  
"I left Amy when she was leaning in to kiss me, and afterwards I had sex with Leah."  
He said it so nonchalantly that I thought I was the one who was crazy. Those words didn't seem like they would come out of The Ricky underwood I knew. It sounded so foreign. but here he was, smirking while telling me what had happened.  
"But... Why?" I couldn't understand why he would forget Amy; the one he loves or 'loved' as he puts it, For a one night stand.  
"it dawned on me...that we weren't together. That I should just move on with my life. Maybe even go back to the old Ricky?"  
The old Ricky? The one that fucked every girl he could get his hands on? The one that wanted nothing to do with Amy, nor her baby? That Ricky? No, Ricky has changed for the better. I'm not going to let him do this to himself. I need to get Amy back for him. I just need to know how they broke up.  
"you never told me Ricky..." I spoke cautiously, you never know how Ricky reacts to things "How you guys broke it off."  
he sighed sharply before answering.  
"long version or short version?"  
"short... I don't have much time.I have to meet up with Adrian." I replied immediately. Adrian and i had a date in about an hour and i had already spent the whole day with ricky... Got to spread the love ya know? I hopped up on the trunk of my car and he followed. Finally... The mystery will be solved.  
***Ricky POV***  
He had asked me about our break up about several times since we separated. I never was ready to tell him, because if I told him, he would be able to detect that I still wanted to be back with amy. Now that I want to get myself on track, I don't think that he'd be able to detect anything. I inhaled deeply getting myself ready for his reaction.  
"Long version or short version?" I asked.  
"short... I don't have much time.I have to meet up with Adrian."

I was thankful he said short, because if he said long, I might have been spilling out my feelings like an open book.

And so I started with my story which happened over a year ago.  
"I applied to Georgetown, just for fun, it was sort of out of spite. Me and Amy were in a fight, because I didn't spend enough time at home with the family. BUT IT'S HARD. Juggling college and taking care of a family is very hard. So I applied to Georgetown, not thinking anything. I probably even knew, deep down, that I would get in. And I actually thought about leaving, but not without Amy and John. I thought about taking them. " I took a pause to take a deep breath in which Ben interrupted

"so what was the problem?"

Man, this boy loves beating around the bush.

"I'm getting there." I sniped.

"I thought about taking amy and John. But I hadn't told them I had applied to Georgetown let alone got in. Next thing I knew, Amy had my letter in her hand, with a tear strained face, and my packed bags pushing me out the door saying we needed to break up. Even if I left them, we could have made it work... Despite the fact that we were miles away... Our love would have kept us close. I don't know why she called it off... " Suddenly my face started to burn up, I got too caught up in my emotions and I think Ben knew too because he pulled out a Hanky that was in his front pocket which I furiously pushed away. I DON'T love her, why does everybody think I'll cry, I won't. Because she doesn't effect me. She won't effect me. I hopped off of Bens car and walked to my own before he could see 'how much she doesn't effect me'.

I sat in my hybrid, holding the steering wheel in such a grip in which my knuckles turned white. I shut my eyes tightly and rested my head on the steering wheel. I don't love her. I don't love her. I don't love her.

***Grace Pov***

"We need you... To make someone fall for you, to make someone else jealous." Adrian stated to Danny. Her eyes were full of demand as if she wasn't asking him, she was ordering him.

Was she talking about Amy making Ricky jealous? Wait, why would she need to get Danny to make her fall for him? That's wrong... But it's better than my Jack.

"Who, What, When, Why, Where And how?" Danny asked. He looked cute, not cuter than jack... But he looked pretty cute, With his tousled brown hair and light brown eyes. though his chiseled body didn't seem to fit his baby-face.

"Amy Juergans; 18... Chestnut colored hair, hazel eyes. Slim and fragile body." she handed him a picture of her with John "that's her son."

That was weird how formal this all seemed.

I felt as if I was in a spy movie and we were showing the killer the target.

I swear I saw him grinning mischievously for a second

"she's hot." he added "way too hot to be a mom."

What the hell?

Adrian smiled a fake smile "I was a mom. Or almost a mom... Are you not calling me hot?"

I stood there appalled. This was the first time Adrian had talked about the Mercy incident nonchalantly.

"Your hot." he shrugged.

HEYYY I WANT TO BE CALLED HOT TOO. Adrian shrugged it off and continued

"And This is the guy you need to get her with." she pulled out Ricky's picture. Probably left over from when Adrian and Ricky went out.

"Ricky Underwood; Dark Brown hair, Chocolate Brown eyes, Well Built and The father of the baby."

Danny looked confused "Why does he not want to go out with her?"

The questioned puzzled me too, Amy is Gorgeous, sweet, funny, sometimes mentally Ill. Why doesn't Ricky want her anymore? I turned to Adrian and her face turned into a scowl, she knew why. She knew what the hell was going on between Ricky and Amy.

"It doesn't matter." she sniped too quickly "All that matters is I'm 98% sure they still love each other. Amy has left the idea of making Ricky jealous. And she doesn't want anyone else. So we just need you to make her fall for you. Not IN LOVE with you, but fall for you. And make Ricky jealous during the process, without her knowing of course. "

I stared at Adrian's determination. It was crazy how she thought this plan would work, if Amy found out we were doing this, she'd be so pissed. This plan was sure to crash and burn.

"Adrian. " I said grabbing her arm and taking her to a corner of the room. "I don't think this is a good idea. What if Amy finds out?"

Adrian brushed off my arm

"she won't. And I'm helping her."

I rolled my eyes. I don't want Amy to be mad but if thats what getting her back together with Ricky takes,.. Then I will try to help her.

"Me and Lilly are going over to New York this week, in a few days to go stay with our dad... So can we do it there?" Danny asked.

I looked at him in bewilderment, New York? How were we supposed to take Ricky and Amy in new york? It seemed impossible but when I was about to disagree... Adrian had agreed. I guess she had a plan. Dammit how does she come up with them?

"What will I get out of it?" Danny asked. I shouldn't be surprised. We were asking him for so much. Pairing up 2 couples that already love each other was such hard work. Notice the sarcasm in my voice. That's why I was in awe when Adrian handed him a hundred dollar bill.

Where the hell did she get that from? I mean I knew she had a job now, but... I didn't know she had enough to throw around.

"Next week, Jack and Grace, Me and Ben, and Amy and Ricky will be in New York." Adrian smiled.

Jack? Shes going to invite jack? I have to do my hair and pack gorgeous clothes, so much prep, and so little time.

"How are we going to invite them?" I asked as if it just dawned on me, that the only reason we were going was because of Ricky and Amy.

"we tell them the truth." she said as she hugged Danny and Lilly goodbye.

"what about Ricky and Amy? We can't tell them the truth." I questioned as soon as we got out of the house.

Adrian rolled her eyes to which I scoffed. She's got it all planned out doesn't she?

"Leave that to me."


	23. Chapter 23

***AMY POV***

"don't be a bitch man. We already booked the tickets." Grace commented sipping on the bottled water she had in her hand. I narrowed my eyes and pushed the bottom of the bottle, causing it to spill all over her face and down her clothes. I wasn't being a 'bitch'. I was being rational. There wasn't a way John would be comfortable throughout the flight, and his schedule would be too jacked up when coming back home.

"Look Ames, I understand you can't take John with you. You can leave him with your mom and Robbie. Common!" Adrian begged pulling on my elbow.

I looked over to john's sleeping figure. It would be hard leaving him. He's my life, my everything, how could I leave him? Even if it was for 1 week. But then again I've never had a vacation, and it is spring break. Maybe I deserved at least one week vacation...

"Ugh. When do we leave?" I reluctantly agreed. Adrian and Grade lit up immediately almost like Chester the cat and the joker combined.

"tomorrow night." Grace immediately replied.

Tomorrow night? Is she fucking kidding me?

"How am I supposed to prepare for tomorrow night? How am I supposed to convince my mom to take care of John on such short notice? How did you get that much money for a flight for all 3 of us." I think I spoke a little too fast because after I said it, Adrian and Grace both looked dazed for a moment. Adrian gulped down her water before she spoke, I guess giving her some time to think about my questions.

"Just pack some cute clothes, I'll take care of the rest. I called Anne, she said if it means giving you a little time to yourself, she'd be more than happy to take care of John... And since my mom works in the airline business, I got a discount. Happy now?"

I nodded my head excitedly. New York was a great experience for me last time, I can't wait to go now.

"tomorrow. Don't forget." Grace sighed as she pulled up Adrian to leave.

Tomorrow... I will be in pure bliss.

***Ben Pov***

I raced out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist, holding it in place with my water drenched fingers.

The doorbell rang for the second time Making me jump up in surprise. Why the hell did I tell all the workers to take a break today? What the hell would I get out of that? And where was dad?!

It rang a few more times, and that's when I decided to fuck the clothes and just keep the Towel loosely hung around my waist and kept my hand as its only safety pin. That was the biggest mistake I probably have ever made in my life.

I slid through the hall, and rushed down the stairs to get the door.

Honestly... Where was everyone? Why do I feel a weird breeze

I pulled it open to see a guffawing Adrian and an Awestruck Grace.

"It's bigger than I remember" Adrian whispered in my ear pushing past me to get inside the house.

What's bigger?

My eyes are the same...

I touched around my nose.

Nope, my nose is the same too.

My ears... Are the same.

I stated back at Grace who was still outside the doorway looking everywhere but at me.

Uh oh.

I slid my eyes downwards,

And I realized I was standing there, naked. For the whole world to see. So that's what she meant by it got bigger... Awkward.

I rushed upstairs to get clothed and returned to Adrian and Grace giggling uncontrollably. What were they laughing about?

"AHEM." I interrupted. They stared at me for a few seconds before screeching with laughter again.

"I- Am-Sorry." Grace managed to spit out between her fits of laughter.

Okay, I get it. I made a mistake... Next time I wont get the door in just a towel but they don't have to be so annoying about it.

"Guys..." I sighed "not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

Adrian's eyes fluttered over to mine and gave me a sort of 'I-can-barge-in-here-whenever-I-want-what-are-you-hiding' type glare. I smiled at her protectiveness and blew a kiss towards her. Kind of girly, yes I know. But everything goes for Adrian.

"We need to talk about Ricky and Amy." Grace admitted, still not looking into my eyes when she spoke. God, that was so humiliating.

"We want to get them back together and we have a plan, we just wanted you and jack to be in on it..." Adrian added.

Thank god someone had an idea about what we should do. Ricky and Amy need to get back together. I saw the loneliness in Ricky's eyes, I also saw eagerness. He will turn into the before-Ricky and it'll be hard to turn him back.

"I'm in. What do I have to do?"

***Jack POV***

"go to New York... Just to get Amy and Ricky back together? Can't we just do that here?" I asked Adrian.

I mean what's in New York that we don't have here? And I mean why do I even need to come with her? It's not like I have magical powers and POOF! They're back together. I mean they both are my friends, Ricky's even one of my best friend but what would I do there?

"This guy named Daniel is in New York. He's amazing at what he does. He's going to make Ricky jealous, and make Amy fall for him. Amy is in love with Ricky... And Ben told me Ricky is now in love with being free. Amy is not willing to make Ricky jealous so Daniels going to make her fall for him without her knowing that he's just making Ricky jealous." she said in one breath.

This was a bad plan, Amy doesn't know she's being played. Nothing good can come out of that. If she found out, she would be heartbroken and we all know who she'd blame. It could also hurt Ricky and Amy's relationship.

"what if she finds out?" I questioned.

Adrian rolled her eyes "leave that up to me. Are you in or are you out... Me, Ben, GRACE, and Amy are leaving tomorrow... Ben is convincing Ricky right now. I already bought your ticket but I could cancel it..." she checked her phone as it beeped "that's Ben, he said Ricky agreed."

I thought about it. It'll give me sometime alone with grace to win her back. Perfect!

I'll Win Grace back and we can have our romantic getaway. This is your chance jack!

"I'm in."


	24. Chapter 24

_ $$$$ :)

***Ricky pov***

I lay in bed thinking about what to pack for my new York trip. It was a vacation in a vacation.

Spring Break was ending really fast, and I had 3 years worth of meaning-less sex to do. Half of the girls in this city knew me and my game. The other half were either Grace, Adrian's, or Amy's friends. I was getting bored of the same old shit, so when Ben asked me to go to New York... I couldn't deny. It was a Pre-paid trip. Just me and the guys, who would pass up that opportunity? New York is pretty amazing too. I didnt pay that much attention though because Last time I went was when I was trying to work things out with Amy, I think I was just a little too happy about that, that I couldn't see the beauty of new York... Just the beauty of being with Amy. That turned out shitty right?

I turned to the naked pale skinned brunette laying next to me. She seemed so calm, as if we finally achieved world peace. As if in the morning, I would still be in her bed, snuggling up to her. Nope, that was just a one time thing, and this was just a one time fling. I jumped off her mauve bed and pulled on my shirt trying to be as discreet as possible. If she woke up, all hell would be loose because she seemed like the sensitive type. Probably just got her heart broken and used me as a rebound. I got to her doorway when my phone went off..

RING RING RING. RING RING RING.

I widened my eyes, why the fuck did I decide to keep it on loud? Why today?

She shuffled in the bed and let out a long sigh still unconscious.

Oh thank god.

RING RING RING. RING RING RING.

I scowled at the still ringing phone and quickly pulled it open.

"WHAT." I whispered. This better be good...

"Man did you even pack? me and Jack are in your house... Where the fuck are you?" Ben quipped.

WHA- did mom let them in? At 3:00 am? Is mom even awake? Why are they here?

"is it an emergency?"

There was a long pause, I could feel Ben roll his eyes through the phone.

"No Ricky.. We got out of our beds and left our homes at 3:00 just to say hello to you."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, ok yeah it must be Important... I better get there fast.

I looked back at the girl sleeping on the bed, a twinge of guilt hit me. I didn't even know this girl's name and I was ready to break her heart.

***Amy POV***

Our girls week! It sounded like a bunch of fun, and who knows... Maybe I'll finally get over Ricky whilst in New York, though that's highly impossible. I love him... And when you love somebody, you can never let them go... No matter how hard you try, as many relationships you try... You will only want them. I sighed mournfully and zipped up the suitcase. I had went shopping for 'cute clothes' . New York is not a place for my current wardrobe. I looked over to where John was sleeping peacefully, obviously we had a talk beforehand about where I was going and when. There were a few tears (mostly mine). I wasn't ready to leave him, but I was ready to leave my boring life for just a week. I walked over to his crib and stroked his cheek for a minute before kissing the top of his head.

"bye baby." I whispered picking up my suitcase and exiting out the door to a waiting Adrian and Grace.

"Ready?" Grace asked jumping up and down. Jeez, that's a little TOO excited for this time of the night. I nodded quietly and stepped out the door.

***Adrian POV***

"Are you going to tell me how you knew him?" I turned to face Grace. What the hell is she talking about?

"who?"

She paused for a moment and looked at me as if I was the most stupidest person on the earth. As if it was a really obvious answer. She shifted the suitcase handle to her right hand and continued slowly

"... Danny."

Oh, I knew she was going to ask this question before, I just didn't think of a story to tell her yet.

"oh ummm... How I know Daniel? Umm he's my friend... From camp?" I lied looking everywhere but her face. Grace and Amy can always tell if I'm lying... It's their specialty. But I though camp is always a good excuse...she narrowed her eyes a little more like my eyes were an open book.

"Adrian... The truth?"

Dammit.

"I'm tellin the-"

She tilted her head as to say 'im not buying that shit'

"okay look" I gave in, might as well tell her now before she finds out herself.

"it was a few years ago... He was my regular hookup. Before Ben, even before Ricky... There was Danny. We used each other for sex until I found Ricky and I left Danny. By that time Danny had fallen in love with me, or so he said. So in his book, I betrayed him." I sighed. Danny was a great friend, but I wasn't ready to love anyone yet. And I had told him beforehand that this was nothing, it was just a hook-up, ya know... Friends with benefits?

Grace didn't say anything for a while and just stared at the stairs waiting for when Amy would come down.

"oh." she finally answered "why is he helping Us out then?"

To be honest, I don't even know why he's helping us out. I was such a Bitch, leaving him when I found someone better.

I shrugged my shoulders After a while and she understood and changed the topic.

"Jack called me. He asked me where I was sitting in the plane, and we found out we are sitting together... Isn't that just great!?" she asked jumping up and down.

"yeah amazing" I said unenthusiastically. It was crazy how this girl was this hyper at 3:00 am. Whoa wait... Jack? As in one of the guys... Shit there was a flaw in my plan.

"GRACE THE GUYS ARE GOING TO BE ON THE PLANE!" I whispered. Shit shit shit.

Grace didn't seem to understand. She cocked her head to the side, scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and smiled.

"yeah so?"

"Amy's going to be on the plane too."

Her smile still stayed on her face "...and?"

OH MY GOD. Is she still not understanding the situation at hand?!

"GRACE. Ricky is one of the guys, Ricky is going to be on that plane. WITH Amy." I shook her shoulders.

Her smile immediately vanished and her eyes became wider.

"OH MY GOD WHAT TO WE DO NOW? Shit. What if Amy sees Ricky at the airport and gets mad? Or-? No- no- no- we worked so hard to get here we can't turn back now" Grace folded her hands and gazed up at the ceiling "please help us god."

I decided to do a little extra prayer in my head because we needed as much as help as we can get. We have to get hide Amy from Ricky and vise versa.

"ok..I have an-"

I got cut off when we heard Amy come down the stairs. Grace jumped up towards Amy "ready?!" she asked a little too nervously, but I think Amy just took that as Grace's weird peppiness. Amy nodded slowly and we set out to the airport. Oh man, this is going to be hard. 1 plane... And 2 people who aren't supposed to meet. That's just great, I guess I can forget about the sleep I was supposed to catch up on.


	25. Chapter 25

***Amy Pov***

I rested my head against the seat in Adrian's red convertible feeling the wind whip my hair uncontrollably against my face. I didn't mind that my hair probably looked like shit now because my whole wardrobe was shit-worthy. I was wearing a black tank top with my blue pjs. It was going to be a long flight and I wanted to dress comfortably, I hadn't slept all night. I was exhausted from working at the school I had taken a longer shift because it was spring vacation and there was nothing to do at home, besides I had to make up for the hours I would be missing while I am going to be in new York. I shut my eyes and drifted off to my much needed sleep

Flashback/Dream

I smiled brightly looking at the mirror and admiring my appearance.

"you like it John?" I asked straightening out the black dress clinging to my figure.

John's smile immediately widened and gave a thumbs up.

I bought this dress for mine and Ricky's date tonight. One of those 'Remembrance' dates, I mean those dates in which you take a break from everything and remember why you love one another.

This time it was held at Geoff's and it would be the first time in a long time that Ricky and I actually sat down and had a conversation that didn't involve fighting. He's been busy, and I understand that it must be hard to have work, school and a family at the same time, but I've been feeling distant from him. Like we haven't even had sex for over 2 months now. It'd be nice to see my fiancé, atleast for an hour.

"Okay John." I told him "I'll be right back, im just going to change and then we can go to the park."

He smiled brightly and jumped up and down "PARK."

I winked at him before going to change.

When I came back John had a letter in his hand.

"baby what's that?" I asked him. He shrugged and pointed to the slot we have on our door. I guess the mail came.

I stared at the white envelope in my hand. It was addressed to Ricky Underwood for Georgetown university.

When did Ricky ever apply to Georgetown? And if he did, why didn't he tell me? Was he not happy at the college He was at now? And Georgetown? That was all the way in Washington D.C, did he want For me and John to pack up with him or did he want to go alone... Georgetown is much too good of a college to pass up.

Everything kept buzzing alone in my head like a tornado, I grabbed a hold of the sofa's armrest just so I wouldn't fall.

"You'll get your answers" I reassured my self "tonight..."

Flashback/dream ends

"Amy? Amy? Amy... She's not waking up" I heard a sweet voice say. I wasn't fully out of my sleep, my eyes were not allowing themselves to open.

"ok lemme try" another voice said, this one sounded kind of like Adrian "HEY JEURGANS WAKE YOUR ASS UP WE'RE AT THE AIRPORT." my eyes forced themselves to open because of the shock. Yep it was Adrian and Grace grinning like no other. I gave them a glare and shoved them to the right so I could jump out of the convertible.

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed- err car." grace remarked, giving me a once over.

Why doesn't anyone get that I was tired? Not everyone can be perky at 3:50 am.

"when's the flight?" I grumbled, still groggy from sleeping.

"in..." Adrian prolonged whilst pulling out her phone to check the time "EIGHT MINUTES."

Our eyes widened as we rushed through the airport to get through luggage and security and get on the plane.

***Ricky POV***

"I don't get it, why are you guys here? The flight is tomorrow." I inquired Ben and Jack who had made themselves comfortable sprawling out on my bed.

Jack chuckled, choking on his spit and Ben narrowed his eyes towards me.

"The flight's TODAY. In approximately 56 minutes..." he said slowly as if trying to explain the situation to a little boy.

56 minutes? TODAY? I hadn't even packed. I ran to pull my suitcase out, and started to pile my clothes in. Ben got off the bed and decided to help me while jack stayed put and stared at me curiously.

"where were you anyway?"

I didn't turn around because there was no point in wasting time. We can pack and talk at the same time.

"what do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean..." he yawned "where were you at 3:00am? You obviously weren't at home, and your not even that close with Amy that you would go over to her house to meet John. So where were you?"

I smirked and I realized that Ben had also seemed interested

"I went somewhere to get something." I replied. They all looked confused.

"You didn't walk in with anything In your hand, So what'd ya get?" Ben questioned now stopping from piling my clothes in the suitcase and now staring at me intensively.

"something you and jack will not be getting for a looooooonnngggg time." I knew Jack was in love with Grace, so he wouldn't hookup with anybody else, and grace was a Christian again so she wouldn't have sex with him.

And Ben pushed Adrian away telling her he didn't want to have sex, but once he was ready, she declined him saying SHE wasn't ready. Hah! He should've done it when he had the chance.

Jack and Ben looked at each other then faced me, finally understanding what I was trying to say.

"that's fucked up man." was all Ben said before returning to pack up. What did he mean? I was just being Ricky... I'm liked this, it's not my fault they're not getting 'any'.

We jumped into my car and went in full speed, until I forgot something. The most important thing in my life, John.

"WAIT!" I screamed. The car came to a screeching halt and jack came flying to the front of the car because he didn't have his belt on. Ben glared at me "what?"

I looked around me at the abandoned highway. We can go to John and make it back on time...right?

"we need to go back, I need to say bye to John."

Ben studied my face and nodded understandably. Without a word we went to the jeurgans residence.

Yes, it did occur to me that John must have already fallen asleep, and yes, it did occur to me that Amy could be the one opening the door, or even George; who isn't that happy with me right now, but I needed to see my son and I needed to tell him that I would be leaving.

Thankfully when we got there, neither George nor Amy came to the door, it was my mom... Not Margaret, it was Nora.

"RICKY!" she exclaimed, as If she were surprised. "what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

I smiled deeply "I'm going to new York for some days and I just came here to talk to John."

Mom widened her eyes then looked past me to Ben, her eyes went back to normal after that. What the fuck was that? Why'd she look at Ben? She didn't even know him like that.

I brushed it off thinking it was nothing and followed Mom into the house as she took me upstairs. We passed Amy's room to the nursery, and I'd be lying If I didn't peek in her room, but she wasn't there. She was probably sleeping over at Adrian's. My heart dropped as if I was let down. NO, why would I be let down? I didn't need to see her face. I'm not disappointed...

Mom led me into john's room. It's been a while since I visited this house. His baby blue nursery had turned into a room colored navy blue. The border of the walls which had pictures of baby bottles and pacifiers had now turned into baseball images. My eyes diverted to the collage on the side of his crib, pictures of John, me and Amy adorned the wall. The main picture, which was also the biggest was smack dab in the middle. It was of our family. John on my back while I was kissing amy. I remembered when we took this picture, it was the first time I taught John baseball, he was ecstatic... So was Amy. We were so happy back then, problem-free and happily in love. I sighed deeply as I looked at the pictures of me and Amy surrounding that picture.

Some things were just not meant to be.

I looked back at the sleeping form of my son. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket an snapped a picture of him... Hopefully this will get me through the week.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry guys, i will not be uploading anymore of this story I love Secret Life to death, but the way this story was going... it didnt seem like i could return from it. It was starting to drag and i had alot of tracks going on all at once. it wouldve taken atleast a year to finish that, and lets be serious... who has that kind of time. in that time Amy and Ricky couldve had another baby and got married and had a flying uicorn by the name of perry and i still would be writing about Amy wanting ricky back so yeah... BUT DONT LEAVE YET. KEEP YOUR HAND OFF OF THE MOUS AND DO NOT CLICK THE RED X AT THE TOP OF YOUR SCREEN... if your in the mood for a good story, then check out my work in WattPad. My screen name in HeIsMyHercules, and my story is "The Jerk I hated to love" PLEASE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I love you guys, you really are awesome people, Please be a little more awesome and check out my work?!


End file.
